


to lay down in green pastures

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: like holy scripture [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding, Choking, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in One Hole, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: After Damian's first rut, Tim misses having a pup to take care of. Luckily, all four of his alphas are willing to fix that for him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: like holy scripture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008474
Comments: 206
Kudos: 803





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the "Tim gets knocked up by Dick, Jason, Damian, and Bruce" fic that absolutely nobody asked for!
> 
> Note: Damian is still underage in this, and you should still feel free to skip this one if you'd rather!

After Damian’s first rut, Tim starts to feel sort of… down.

Not that the rut was bad. It was the complete opposite; it had been so good to get to be there for Damian during his first rut. Tim’s so proud of how far Damian’s come, how well he’s grown up, and he knows the rest of the pack is too. Tim’s gotten to see him grow up into a gorgeous, strong young alpha. And to be trusted to see Damian through it meant the world to him.

But still, Tim feels a sort of weird melancholy. Not a crushing sadness, but a persistent one. Without a pup around to feed, his milk starts to dry up. It makes him feel strangely… empty. He does what their family does best and throws himself into his work. Tim runs longer, harder patrols. He takes on more cases, gets his fingers in more pies. He goes on more team-ups. Anything, to try to chase away the feeling that he’s not doing enough, somehow. To chase away the craving for something he can’t quite name.

**…**

Tim’s climbing in through his window one night when he sees Dick sitting crosslegged on his kitchen counter, next to a small stack of pizza boxes.

Tim sighs. He shouldn’t be surprised, at this point.

“Hey, baby bird,” Dick says.

“Let me get changed,” Tim replies, and Dick nods as Tim crosses to his bedroom. Tim strips out of his suit and stows his gear, changes into sweatpants, and makes his way back into the kitchen.

“I brought pizza,” Dick says. “When’s the last time you ate something that wasn’t caffeinated?”

Tim groans and rubs his eyes. “Do you really want to know the answer to that question?”

Dick shoves the pizza box at him. “No, I want you to eat something.”

Tim gives another long-suffering sigh, but he takes the proffered pizza. As soon as he opens the box and smells the pizza he realizes that he might actually be kind of starving. It disappears in a frighteningly short amount of time as Tim stands in the kitchen, bolting it down. Dick snacks on his own pizza, still perching up on the counter.

“You’re running yourself ragged,” Dick says. “And you’re avoiding the manor.”

There it is, the real reason Dick’s here. Tim shrugs. “So?”

Dick’s brow furrows. “So what happened?” He cocks his head to the side. “You need me to punch Bruce for you?”

Tim cracks a small smile, despite himself. “Nothing like that,” Tim says. “I’ve just been busy, that’s all.”

Dick frowns. “Bullshit.”

Tim raises an eyebrow.

“Bullshit, baby bird,” Dick says. “You’re not avoiding us because you’re busy. You’re busy because you want to avoid us.”

Sometimes it is really, really inconvenient to belong to a family full of detectives.

“It’s nothing, Dick,” Tim says. “Don’t worry about it.”

Dick doesn’t look like he believes him. Frankly, Tim’s not surprised. He might be able to lie to Batman, but his big brother is a completely different ballgame.

There’s a long silence. “Do you need anything?” Dick asks finally.

Tm hesitates.

That’s his first mistake. He shouldn’t have hesitated.

“No,’ Tim says. It’s two beats too late.

Dick raises his eyebrows, clearly not buying it. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Tim says, kicking himself. “I don’t need it.”

He’s given Dick entirely too much to go off of.

“Want, then,” Dick presses.

Tim shakes his head.

“Timmy,” Dick says. His voice is getting lower, starting to get a hint of alpha growl. “If there’s something you want badly enough that you’re moping around like this, I’d like to know what it is.”

“I don’t.” Tim fumbles, tries again. “I don’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, or obligated. I don’t want to fuck up the pack.”

Dick cocks his head to the side. “Okay,” Dick says slowly. “So you want something from us. And you’re worried that what, we won’t give it to you?”

Tim looks away, not able to meet Dick’s eyes. “I don’t want to ruin this. Things are good right now.”

“You won’t ruin it,” Dick says, and Tim snorts in disbelief. “No, really. You won’t.”

“Never say never. Especially not with this family.”

Dick lets out a huff of annoyance. “You’re missing the point here. Tell me what you want, and if I can give it to you I will. Don’t you know that?” Dick’s eyes soften, looking at Tim. “There’s nothing we wouldn’t do for you, baby bird.”

Tim exhales slowly. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to tell Dick. Even if he has to take that last part back, Dick won’t judge Tim for this. And maybe it would help, to tell someone. Tim keeps his eyes on the counter, near Dick’s leg. “Damian rutted a few months ago.”

“Yeah, he did.” Tim can feel Dick looking at him, waiting.

“And I just. I miss having a pup.” The last part comes out painfully soft, barely more than a whisper.

“I think that’s more than understandable,” Dick says gently.

Tim rubs at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Anyway. That’s it. I’ve been off, since it happened.”

“Do you want.” Dick hesitates. “I don’t want to assume, here.”

It’s the million dollar question, and Tim exhales shakily. “I think I do.”

“Oh, baby bird,” Dick says. He sounds surprised, but not upset. So that’s good.

“I didn’t think. With our lives, I didn’t think I’d ever.” Tim waves his hand, trying to convey his meaning somehow. “But I want to. If, um. If that would be okay with everyone.”

Tim’s not looking at Dick’s face when he says it, but there’s an unmistakable spike in Dick’s alpha pheromones at those words.

“Tim, look at me.”

Tim braces himself, takes a deep breath, and looks up at Dick.

Dick’s looking at him like Tim’s done something wonderful, like he _is_ something wonderful, and Tim doesn’t know how to respond to that. It’s shocking and overwhelming, Dick’s fierce joy. “Tim, I promise you. If you want a pup, any of us would give that to you in a heartbeat. All you have to do is say the word.”

Tim’s heart starts to beat faster. “You think so?”

Dick’s next words sound more like a growl than anything else. “Oh, I know so.”

The smallest whine escapes Tim’s throat, plaintive and needy.

Just like that, Dick’s on him, moving from the counter to the floor and across the kitchen in the blink of an eye, wrapping Tim in a warm, strong hug, nuzzling his head into Tim’s hair. His scent is spiking, protectiveness and love and increasingly stronger alpha scent, and Tim breathes it in gratefully, basking in Dick’s comforting, familiar scent.

“Timmy,” Dick says. “You really could have told me.”

“Oh.” Tim doesn’t quite know what to say to that, so he just hugs Dick back.

After a little while of that, Dick pulls back and raises his eyebrows. “So who do you want?” Tim flushes, face burning bright red and he ducks his head to the side. Dick catches his chin with one hand and pulls it back, forcing Tim to look him in the eye. “Oh, don’t be like that, baby bird.” Dick’s tone is teasing, but his voice is low and sultry. “Tell me. Who do you want to breed you?”

Tim hesitates.

“I won’t be mad if it’s not me,” Dick says softly, his face open and sincere. It’s too much, and Tim looks away again. “Is that why you were afraid to tell us? You think we’ll get mad if you don’t choose us?” Dick sounds concerned.

Tim swallows. “Um. Not exactly.”

“ _Tim_.” It comes out in Dick’s low, rumbling alpha voice, and his grip tightens around Tim. “It doesn’t matter who sires your pup. They’ll be all of ours, they’ll be part of this pack. I promise you that. We’re all going to love them and raise them.”

Tim pushes in close for another hug, and Dick lets him, one protective hand coming to the back of Tim’s head as Tim pushes his face into Dick’s shoulder.

“I know that,” Tim says, slightly muffled in Dick’s shirt.

“Good,” Dick says. “Besides, I think Jason might actually shoot anyone who even suggests that you don’t get to choose what you want to do with your own body.”

Tim snorts. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Dick presses a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. “It’s okay if you don’t know yet, or if you don’t wanna say. But you can tell me, if you want to. I promise I won’t be mad.”

Tim takes another deep breath. He won’t be mad. Tim can tell him, it’ll be okay.

“And if I want all of you to?”

A low growl slips out of Dick, seemingly before he can stop it. “Really?”

Tim nods into Dick’s shoulder, blushing hard.

“You don’t have to do that,” Dick says. It sounds a bit like he’s having trouble keeping control of himself, fighting to keep his voice steady. “You know that, right? If you’re trying to be fair, or whatever, you really don’t need to worry about that.”

“It’s not about being fair,” Tim says. “It’s just. I already chose my alphas. And I chose all of you.” Tim takes another breath. “I want all of your pups.”

“Oh, _baby bird_.” Dick grabs a handful of Tim’s hair and pulls his head back to look at him again.

“I know it’s too much to ask-” Tim starts, but Dick shushes him, honest-to-god shushes him and puts his other hand over Tim’s mouth.

“I see how it is,” Dick says, his voice coming out low and filthy. “You want a nice big litter.”

Behind Dick’s hand, Tim lets out a muffled little whine, nodding.

Dick growls out his approval, taking his hand away from Tim’s mouth and slipping it under Tim’s shirt, still keeping a tight grip in Tim’s hair with the other.

“You think you could handle that, baby?” Dick traces his over Tim’s stomach gently, stroking over the place where his womb is. “Getting knocked up with so many babies, such a big litter? Carrying four pups from four different daddies, all at the same time. It’d be a lot to take, baby bird. You’d get so _huge_.”

Tim’s breath hitches, and he can feel the rush of heat that flows through him at Dick’s words, going directly to his cunt. “You think so?”

“Yeah I do,” Dick says, voice rough and full of lust. “If you let all four of us breed you? You’d get absolutely enormous. I think you’d be so full of pups you wouldn’t be able to walk. Is that what you want?”

Tim lets out a little whine. “Dick, _please_.”

All at once, Dick’s grabbing him and spinning him around, bending him over the kitchen counter and shoving him down on it, pressing his head hard into the countertop. Tim gives a breathless little whimper as Dick yanks Tim’s sweatpants down to his knees, leaving his wet cunt exposed to the air.

“Please what?” Dick asks, and Tim can hear him unzipping his pants behind him.

“Please fuck me?” Tim asks.

Dick laughs. “No, not that one. What do you want, baby bird?”

Tim gives a desperate little noise. “Want your pups.”

Dick growls, and then Tim can feel his fat cock pushing into his cunt suddenly, filling him up, and Tim lets out a gasp. “That’s right. Such a good omega. I’ll give you pups, baby bird.”

Dick starts fucking into him hard, and Tim can’t help but make high-pitched little noises as Dick slams into him, each rough movement fucking more breathless little moans out of him.

“Oh, that makes you so wet, doesn’t it? You just want to bitch for us like a good little omega. You’ve been so empty, you need a nice big litter of pups to keep you full.”

Tim lets out a little cry. “Yes, please, yes.”

“Tell me what you want, baby bird.”

“Want your pups,” Tim gasps out. “Want you to breed me. Want all of you to fill me up and make me pregnant, please, _please_ , I need it. I need to be bred, Dick, _please!_ ”

“Gonna breed you up so good,” Dick growls, fucking faster into Tim’s wet, sloppy cunt. “Gonna give you so many babies, omega.”

Dick comes with a deep groan, his knot swelling up huge inside of Tim’s cunt, spilling his come deep inside. It feels so, so good, full and warm, overwhelming and perfect. Dick breathes heavily, petting Tim’s back, as he comes down from it, the last few twitches of his cock inside of Tim’s cunt feeling absolutely delicious.

Dick leans over Tim where he’s collapsed on the kitchen counter, to speak directly into Tim’s ear. “Stop taking your suppressants.”

Tim shudders at the order. And at what it means, the promise of pups. “Yes, alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim talks to Jason about wanting to get pregnant.

The next night, Tim climbs through the window of one of Jason’s safehouses. He’s almost certain this is the one Jason’s going to be coming home to tonight, given all the traps he has to disarm. Sure enough, at just about 5am, when the city’s starting to wake up, the Red Hood clambers through the window, pulls his helmet off, and collapses onto the couch, groaning. His scent is full of frustration and fatigue, and Tim can relate.

“Rough night?” Tim asks.

“Rough like you wouldn’t fuckin believe,” Jason says. Tim walks over to the couch and sits next to him, and Jason slings an arm around his shoulder, pulls him in. “If I have to deal with one more piss ass drug dealing shitstain using kids to run their shit I swear to god I’m gonna burn the whole fuckin city down.”

Tim laughs softly, tucking his head into Jason’s shoulder, nosing into his jacket and smelling the soft scent of leather, feeling the firm weight of his armor underneath it. “You get the bad guys?”

“Some of ‘em,” Jason says. He reaches around Tim with his other arm, then, pulling Tim fully into his lap. “But you didn’t come here to talk about work, baby bird.”

“Nope,” Tim agrees, twisting in Jason’s lap till he’s straddling his thighs, Jason’s arms wrapped around him and holding on just at the small of his back.

The simmering tension in Jason’s scent starts to shift into a different sort of tension, rising in alpha pheromones. “You here to make my night better, little bird?”

“I sure hope so,” Tim says. The smell sends a little twinge to his cunt, but Tim ignores it for now, focusing on the mission at hand. His heart starts to pick up, and he’s sure he’s starting to smell nervous. He takes little breaths, in through the nose, out through the nose, to regulate his heartbeat, but it’s not like Jason won’t know exactly what he’s doing. “I have a present for you.”

Jason cocks his head to the side, curious, and raises his eyebrows. “Yeah? What you got for me?”

Tim takes a deep breath and slides his hand into his jacket pocket. He pulls out a small pill bottle and holds it out between them. Jason moves one hand from Tim’s back and takes the bottle out of Tim’s hand, then just looks at it.

Tim waits.

Jason looks up at him. “Should I ask you _why_ you’re giving me your suppressants?”

“Well,” Tim starts, fidgeting nervously, “I’m not going to be needing them for the next year or so.”

It takes a few seconds. Jason holds Tim’s gaze, looking at him steadily, as that sinks in.

And then there’s a huge spike in Jason’s scent, flaring up with alpha possessiveness, his scent screaming _my omega_.

Jason gives a low growl, dark and threatening. If they were out on the rooftops, instead of Tim being in Jason’s lap with his arm still hooked around him, Tim might actually be frightened. Jason tosses the bottle of suppressants off to the side and grabs the back of Tim’s neck with one strong hand, squeezing down and scruffing him tightly.

Tim lets out a little whine and lets his eyes fall closed, tipping his head back into Jason’s touch, submitting easily to the alpha gesture.

“I need to hear you say it,” Jason says roughly, his grip tightening on Tim’s neck.

Tim blinks down at him. Jason’s eyebrows are furrowed, his eyes studying Tim intently. There’s no anger, there, though, not in his eyes and not in his scent. Just a burning desire. It’s almost overwhelming, having all of that desire focused directly on him, and it takes Tim a beat to gather his thoughts.

Tim swallows. “Jason. Will you give me a pup?”

Instantly, Jason surges up to kiss him, pulling Tim down to him by the grip on his neck, and Tim kisses him eagerly, moaning softly into his mouth. Jason’s scent is a dizzying mix of arousal and fierce love, and he fucks his tongue roughly into Tim’s mouth, his hands sliding underneath Tim’s shirt, getting onto his bare skin.

“Fucking hell, baby bird,” Jason bites out between kisses. “Of fuckin course I will. All you ever had to do was ask, don’t you fuckin _know_ that.”

Tim can only whine in response, a pure omega sound. It makes Jason growl again, and he grabs Tim around his waist, picks him up and fairly throws him onto the ground at Jason’s feet. Tim scrambles onto his knees and reaches for Jason’s belt, but Jason’s already there, undoing catches and straps, yanking his cup out and tossing it aside, pulling his cock out. Jason fists it in his hand a few times, already mostly hard, and Tim dives in, licking all the way up it and savoring the musky taste before getting his lip around it and pushing his head down.

Jason grabs a fistful of Tim’s hair and starts fucking up into his mouth. Tim relaxes his throat and goes limp, letting Jason claim him and fuck his face.

“Goddamn, Timmy,” Jason swears, slamming down Tim’s throat. Tim can’t make any noise with his airway blocked, so he just grabs onto Jason’s thighs, grasping tightly onto his pants, desperately needing something to hold onto. “Jesus fucking Christ. You want me to give you a pup, baby bird? I’ll give you a fuckin pup. Give you as many as you can _take_ , little birdie.”

Jason grabs Tim’s hair with both hands and shoves all the way in, pressing Tim’s face into his stomach. Jason moves his hips in little circles, grinding into Tim’s mouth, and Tim moves his hands, wrapping his arms around Jason’s back and holding on tight. He can feel Jason’s knot starting to swell, slowly getting bigger in his mouth, and it sends a wave of heat right to his cunt, sending slick pouring out of him and soaking through his underwear. It’s so fucking perfect, the delicious feeling of Jason’s cock in his mouth, down his throat, the way his musky alpha scent fills up Tim’s head, rich and fertile and everything Tim wants. Tim shuffle his knees forward, moving so he can straddle one of Jason’s legs, rubbing his hard cock against it for some much-needed friction.

“Little slut,” Jason growls affectionately, fucking harder into Tim’s throat. “Go on, hump my leg like a bitch in heat, that’s it. Show me how much you love my cock down your throat.”

Tim lets out a muffled, desperate little whine, and moves his hips faster, frantically rubbing off against Jason’s leg.

“Good omega,” Jason growls. “So good, Timmy.” Jason growls again, and then he’s coming, his knot blowing wide in Tim’s mouth, stretching his cheeks around it, coming deep inside of Tim’s throat. Tim swallows over and over, gulping down all of Jason’s hot come, his own hips twitching frantically as he gets close.

“Fuck yeah,” Jason pants. “Go on, baby bird, come in your pants for me, just like that. Show me how much you get off on having your throat fucked like a good omega, go on-”

Tim comes hard with a strangled noise, soaking his pants with come and slick, whiting out with pleasure and gasping around the knot in his mouth.

“Good omega,” Jason says softly, petting Tim’s hair with one hand. Tim hum contentedly around Jason’s cock, and shuffles so he’s sitting between Jason’s legs, resting his head on one thigh. They stay like that for a long while, Jason tied tightly into Tim’s mouth, stroking and petting him, Tim resting comfortably on his knees at Jason’s feet, curled up into Jason’s lap.

“Tim,” Jason asks after a while. “You really mean it?”

Tim reaches one hand up onto Jason’s thigh to tap in Morse code. _Yes_ , Tim taps out. _Please_.

Jason lets out a huff of air. “In that case, baby bird.” He tugs at Tim’s hair a little, tilting Tim’s head back so he’s looking up into Jason’s eyes. “I can’t wait to see you all pupped up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Aug 22 of this year, I posted my first Batfam fanfic. As of this chapter update (Dec 22 my time), I have broken 100k words in the Batfam fandom, which is completely bonkers. Most of it is a/b/o porn. Huge, huge thank you to anyone who's ever read my stuff! I never could have done this without y'all. It has been a weird, hard year, but getting to write for this fandom has been such a delight, and I'm so happy to be here.
> 
> Comments are my favorite! Also feel free to come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Damian's turn for a conversation about pups.

Tim is almost certain that Dick talks to Damian about it before he does.

They’re curled up on one of the couches in the manor. There’s a movie playing in the background, but Tim isn’t really paying attention to it. It’s just the two of them, and Damian is lying with his head in Tim’s lap, facing away from him, letting Tim play with his hair. The warm weight of him and the smell of happy-pack is soothing, a rare quiet moment.

Tim would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the days when Damian was his pup. It was such a brief glimmer of time, between when they finally made up and when Damian rutted, coming into his own as an alpha. But he’d also be lying if he said he didn’t love this. Damian’s grown up to be so much taller than Tim now, nearly as big as Bruce. Having him in Tim’s lap now is like petting a sleeping lion, muscled and dangerous, and yet currently totally at peace. It’s a wonderful new dynamic that they’ve settled into, since Damian had his first rut and placed his own claim on Tim. It feels so right, now, having Damian as one of his alphas.

 _And anyway_ , Tim thinks. _Next time, I’ll get much more time with the pups_. The thought makes him smile.

“What is it?” Damian asks, slightly muffled.

“What’s what?”

Damian rolls over to look up at him, blinking his green eyes, every movement slow and relaxed like he’s just about to drift off into a nap. “You’re excited about something.”

Tim hesitates for a moment. But, well. He has to ask him sometime. “There’s something I need to talk to you about,” Tim starts. “Well. Something I need to ask you for.”

Damian doesn’t react to that, just looks up at him steadily, with a suspicious lack of surprise. “Then ask me.”

Tim looks away. “I’ve been thinking. Um. That I want to have pups.”

Damian’s scent stays the same, the smell of a contented, pleased alpha. Tim can feel his eyes on him, but he doesn’t comment.

“That is,” Tim continues. “I want to have everyone’s pups. Everyone in the pack.”

He looks back at Damian. He’s still sprawled in Tim’s lap, looking lazily contented, and looking up at Tim with a calm expression.

“Well?” Tim has to ask.

“You mean, what do I think of that?” Damian asks, and Tim nods. “Of course, it would be all the alphas in the pack. You are the pack bitch, after all.”

Tim’s heart sinks. He’d thought- he’d thought they’d taught him better than that, all that garbage Damian was taught about an omega’s place. Maybe it was stupid, but Tim really thought Damian had changed his mind, saw him as something more than that. A sour taste rises up in the back of his throat. Tim pushes Damian off of him, rising off the couch to leave.

Damian leaps up and catches his wrist. “Timothy, wait.” There’s a hint of alpha in his voice, but it’s not condescending, just serious.

Tim waits.

“You are more than that, of course,” Damian says. Tim turns to look at him, and there’s a fire burning in Damian’s eyes. “And if I ever thought differently, I was a fool.”

Tim takes a step in, and Damian matches him, coming to stand close, keeping his grip on Tim’s wrist. There’s nothing but honesty in his face, burning with determination that Tim understand him.

“You are brilliant,” Damian continues. He gets even closer, so Tim has to look up at him. “You are exquisite. Don’t you know, Timothy? How much you mean to me? You were my- you _are_ my omega. I do not say that lightly.” There’s a thread of possessiveness in Damian’s scent now, combined with his earnest declaration.

It makes Tim melt. “I know,” Tim says softly. He closes the distance between them, rubbing his face into Damian’s chest. He breathes in Damian’s sweet, spicy alpha scent and lets it soothe him familiar and comforting.

“You are all of that and more,” Damian says, his voice low. He catches Tim’s other wrist in his other hand, and slowly brings them behind Tim’s back, holding them there. “You are my beloved.”

Damian pulls on Tim’s arms, then, yanking down towards the ground, and Tim falls on his knees with a gasp. Damian looms over him and pushes, forcing Tim to lean backwards, arching his back in a curve to look up at him. Tim could break the hold, of course, but he doesn’t want to, something in his alpha’s eyes giving him pause. “You are so important to this family, Timothy.” Damian bends down close to him, to whisper in his ear. “And you are _ours_.”

Tim lets out a whine, long and low, bent painfully under Damian’s grasp. “Yes. Yours. All of you.”

Damian releases him, and Tim falls to the ground in a heap. Damian grabs him and flips him over, pressing his face into the ground. “Don’t you see, Timothy? You are so beloved. If you want us to breed you like a pack bitch, we’ll do so gladly. Don’t worry, beloved. We’ll give you pups, just like you need.”

The words send a shudder through Tim, going straight to his core, and for a moment he’s completely unable to speak. Because Damian’s right, in a way. Tim wants pups, of course he does. He wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want children so badly it hurts sometimes. But there’s another part of him that wants to do this for his alphas. That wants them to claim him, own him, use him. And that’s why it _had_ to be all four of them, if it was any of them.

Damian yanks Tim’s pants down, exposing his cunt to the air. He rubs at it, slipping rough fingers between Tim’s folds, and Tim feels himself getting wet, dripping slick all over Damian’s fingers, from his touch and his words.

“You said you wanted to ask me for something,” Damian says. “Go on, then.”

Tim keens. “Please, will you give me a baby?”

There’s a dark noise behind him, and then Damian’s cock is pushing into his cunt. Tim lets out a whine, overcome with pleasure. Damian ruts into him hard and fast, not wasting any time, and Tim lies there on the floor of the manor and just takes it, loving the rough treatment from his youngest alpha.

“Dami,” Tim gasps out. “Alpha, please, want you to breed me.”

Damian leans over Tim and buries his teeth in Tim’s neck, biting right over the scar from his mating bite. It’s still new, clearly the most recent on Tim’s neck, just to the side of the scar from Dick’s bite. The sharp hint of pain combined with the reminder of Damian’s claim makes Tim whine, pure submissive omega, caught in the utter bliss of being taken by his alpha.

Damian comes with a groan, and his knot grows big and fat inside Tim’s dripping wet pussy, tying them tightly together, and Tim clenches down on it, moaning at the sweet feeling of being tied.

Damian leans over Tim to murmur in his ear. “You can bitch for us if you want, beloved. We will still love you either way. And that is a promise.”

“Dami,” Tim whimpers. “Yes, I want it, please alpha.”

Damian growls approvingly. “Good bitch.” His hand reaches around to Tim’s front and starts playing with Tim’s little omega cock, tugging and twisting. “We’ll breed you like the little pack bitch you are, beloved.”

Tim comes with a scream to the thought of the pack finally properly making him their bitch, filling him up with pups.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, it's Bruce's turn for a conversation about having kids.

In some ways, it’s the easiest conversation, out of the four of them. In other ways, it’s the hardest.

They’re downstairs in the cave together, working a case, sitting at the bat computer combing through evidence, when Tim just blurts it out. “I’ve stopped taking my suppressants.”

Bruce pauses his fingers over the keyboard, but other than that there’s no change, not in his face or his scent. “Hn.”

But then again, Tim thinks, Bruce almost certainly knew that already. If Dick didn’t tell him, he can probably smell it. Bruce has one of the most discerning noses Tim has ever seen, after all. And he pays attention to things like that.

There’s a pause. Bruce doesn’t seem like he’s going to say anything, so Tim goes back to what he’s doing. Bruce does too, typing away. There’s the dull hum of the computers, and the distant shuffling of bats, but other than that the cave is quiet.

A few more minutes pass. Bruce stills next to him, and Tim waits.

“Are you sure?” Bruce says finally, breaking the silence in the cave.

“Yes,” Tim says simply. “I’m sure.”

The silence from Bruce is deafening.

“Do you.” Tim hesitates. “Bruce. Do you not want me to?”

 _Say the word, and I won’t_.

The words hang unspoken between them, but they both know they’re there. Tim might be a far cry from the starry-eyed kid who looked up at the Bat with wonder in his eyes, these days, but, well. There are some things Tim won’t do without the blessing of his pack alpha. Not when they’ve finally settled into really being a pack, all of them.

And, anyway. Tim remade himself to be what Bruce needed, once. He’d do it again, if he had to.

There’s a sour tinge rising up in Bruce’s scent, now. A faint glimmer of pain. And under that, the bitter, ugly smell of guilt.

“No,” Bruce says roughly. “No, I do want you to.” There’s a twitch in his jaw, and one of his hands clenches into a fist, before slowly, deliberately uncurling.

There’s an ache in Tim’s chest. He thinks he understands better, now. About loss. About losing a pup. He thinks about the eerie level of control Bruce has over his own scent, and how much pain and guilt Bruce must be feeling for even that much to slip out into the air.

“Okay,” Tim says softly. And really, what else could he possibly say?

**…**

They both go back to their work, and they don’t talk about it anymore.

The unspoken ban on the topic lasts all through their afternoon of casework. It lasts all through patrol that night, a relatively easy run with some minor squabbles down at the docks. It lasts through post-patrol reports, and inventory, and showers, and a late-night/early-morning meal at the kitchen counter.

Tim wolfs down the pasta Alfred kept back for them, completely starving and worn out. Near him, Bruce does much the same. And then, just as the first gray lights of morning start to rise through the windows, Bruce speaks.

“It’ll take a few months for everyone to taper off their suppressants.”

Tim looks up from his food and nods. “Yeah, it’ll be at least three heat cycles for me before they’re out of my system. Might be more for some of you. Gives us plenty of time to plan for it.”

Bruce inclines his head slightly. There’s nothing in his scent that Tim can pick up, besides just the way Bruce smells. “We’ll need to call in reinforcements for patrols.”

“Steph and Cass can spread out their routes for a few days,” Tim says. “I haven’t talked to Kate yet, but she can probably come too. If you want to keep the Justice League out of this, we can still ask Clark and Conner to keep an ear on things.”

Bruce shakes his head. “Notifying the League will be necessary. They need to be informed we’ll be largely out of commission for a few days. And we need to make sure they can contact me in case of emergency. For Gotham, we’ll have to make sure the girls and Duke are set up, and that they have backup.”

“I’ll draw up a rota,” Tim offers. “Barbara can help me, make sure we’ve got eyes everywhere we need to.”

Bruce nods his thanks. “Alfred can coordinate between us and anyone in the field. There are contingencies, in case of an attack on the manor while you’re indisposed.”

“We’ll go over them,” Tim says. Trust Bruce to jump right into logistics. But it’s soothing, comfortable, planning out the details, drawing up schedules and lists, setting up contingencies. It’s one of the ways they’re so similar, him and Bruce. And it makes the idea of him getting bred actually seem real, when they start talking plans and logistics for it, rather than some far-off daydream.

“How many children do you want?” Bruce asks abruptly.

Tim blinks. He thinks about it for a moment. “At least one from each of you. Beyond that?” Tim shrugs. “Maybe more, I don’t know.”

“More?” Bruce is staring at him so intently, inspecting him, and Tim is reminded of being Robin, of the way Bruce watched him so carefully, always correcting him, shaping him. Like being a pup again, under Bruce’s watchful eye.

“Well, we certainly have the space,” Tim replies, slightly cheeky. “More than enough money and packmates to look after them.”

“Tim.” Bruce’s tone is deadly serious. “How many children do you want?”

Tim hesitates. There’s an answer that springs immediately to mind, but he’s not sure if he should say it. He takes a deep breath in through his nose, and oh, _there_ it is. There’s worry in Bruce’s scent, and guilt, still. But underneath it, the unmistakable smell of Bruce’s love. The roiling alpha energy that’s always there, just simmering below the surface, feral and dangerous, if Bruce would only let it out to play. Something in it calls to Tim. It always has.

So Tim decides to be honest.

“As many as you want to give me, alpha,” Tim says softly.

The change in Bruce’s scent is gradual. A tide coming in, rather than a sharp spike. But when it comes, it crashes into Tim like a breaking wave, nearly taking his legs out from under him. It comes like the ocean, deep and vast. Like he could sink low into Bruce’s scent and surround himself in it, drown himself in the smell of Bruce’s love, his aching, desperate _want_ , his passionate, dangerous, possessive desire.

Tim shudders, gripping onto the marble counter. He can only imagine the answer in his own scent, but he knows it’s screaming _yes_.

“Come to me.” Bruce’s voice has slipped into his Batman growl, commanding and gruff. Nothing in this world could stop Tim from sliding out of the barstool and onto the kitchen floor, dropping to his knees and crawling the few feet to where Bruce stands. Bruce’s hand comes down to cup the back of Tim’s head, just holding him steady. Tim leans into his hand, breathing in the scent from Bruce’s wrist.

“Will you let me?” Tim asks. His voice sounds helplessly needy. It’s mortifying, but he can’t help it. He needs to know. “B. Will you let me fill this house up with children for you?”

 _Am I good enough?_ Tim doesn’t ask it, though the question burns through him. _Please tell me, am I good enough to be the mother to your children?_

“Is that what you want?” Bruce’s voice is rough, full of gravel. “You want to carry my children?”

“More than anything,” Tim whispers.

There’s a growl from Bruce, long and possessive, darkly pleased. It tells Tim everything he needs to know.

They stay like that for a long time, in a corner of Alfred’s kitchen, Tim on his knees at Bruce’s feet, resting his head in Bruce’s hand.

“Go upstairs,” Bruce says. “Wait for me.”

Tim nods his head and rises to his feet. He knows what that means. Tim makes his way to Bruce’s bedroom, padding softly through the hallways. He sheds his clothes and climbs onto the bed, arranging himself on all fours. Tim drops down to his elbows and spreads his knees, presenting in picture-perfect textbook form. His cock is hanging between his legs, slowly getting hard, and his wet pussy is spread open. Bruce’s bedroom door is directly behind him, so as soon as Bruce walks in, he’ll get a full view of Tim’s cunt, held up on display for him. And Tim waits.

He doesn’t have to wait too long. The door opens, then shuts again with a quiet click, and Bruce’s rich alpha scent fills the room. There’s a heat pooling in Tim’s belly, from breathing in Bruce’s scent, from the anticipation of what’s to come.

Bruce’s hands find him then, rough, callused fingertips tracing across his back, his open legs. “So pretty, sweetheart.” Bruce’s voice is soft and dark, and the praise sends shivers down his spine. Tim _wants_ , so badly, but he remains still, letting Bruce touch him how he wants.

There’s a dip in the bed as Bruce climbs in behind him. Tim bends forwards just a little more, spreads his legs open a little farther.

There’s something wet and soft up against the folds of his cunt, and Tim gasps. Bruce gives a pleased little rumble, licking at Tim’s cunt again. It feels so good, soft and warm. Bruce grabs onto his hips then, holding Tim tightly as he buries his face in Tim’s cunt, licking into him over and over. It makes slick pour out of Tim’s cunt, getting wetter and hotter under Bruce’s firm, even licks, and Bruce laps it up, all the slick that’s pouring out of him.

“Alpha,” Tim gasps. “Alpha, please.”

Bruce moves his head down further, towards Tim’s cock, which is hard and aching now, drooling precome at the tip. Without any warning, Bruce shoves two big fingers into Tim’s cunt and _pushes_ , crooking them against that spot inside of him, just as he licks a warm, wet stripe up Tim’s cock, and Tim comes with a wail, all over Bruce’s hand, all over his face.

Tim slumps into the mattress, gasping and panting, as Bruce shifts behind him, sitting up, keeping his fingers buried in Tim’s cunt.

“Good omega,” Bruce says softly, and it hits Tim like a sledgehammer, sending him shuddering and twitching on Bruce’s hand. Tim lets out a little whine, plaintive and calling for Bruce to take care of him.

Bruce slides his fingers out, and then there’s the blunt head of his cock at Tim’s entrance, pushing deep inside. Bruce starts to move, rocking into him, pushing Tim further into the bed with every thrust. He grabs Tim’s head with one huge hand and holds it down, pressing Tim’s face into the mattress, and Tim whimpers and whines, letting Bruce hold him where he wants him. Every deep thrust rubs Bruce’s cock against that delicious spot inside of him, sending shocks of pleasure through Tim’s cunt.

Bruce lets out a growl, pushing forward hard, right into that spot, enough to make Tim cry out. “Again.”

Tim whimpers, twitching his hips forward in jerky little motions, squeezing down on Bruce’s cock. He’s so close to coming again, so close, he just needs a little bit more- and then he’s gone, coming all over Bruce’s cock, making it even wetter and messier with all his slick, coating the blankets beneath him with his come as his cock twitches in the air untouched.

Bruce gives a rumble of approval, and god, what Tim wouldn’t do to hear that noise. “Good.”

Bruce keeps fucking him hard, taking him roughly, keeping Tim pinned beneath his bulky frame. Tim floats away on the pleasure of it, the steady thumping rhythm of Bruce’s thrusts, slamming inside of his cunt.

After a sweet, small eternity, Bruce shifts forwards, burying his cock deep inside Tim, laying down across Tim’s back, the weight of him comforting and protective. He moves his hips in small motions as his knot begins to grow, filling Tim’s cunt up.

Bruce speaks directly into Tim’s ear. “You’re going to give me one more.”

“Yes, alpha,” Tim gasps out.

“Wait for me. Then come on my knot. You understand me?”

Tim makes a little noise, nodding into the pillow. “Yes, alpha.”

Bruce gives a long, low, rumbling growl. His hips snap forward once, twice, and then he’s coming, his knot swelling up even bigger and pressing right into that spot inside of Tim’s cunt, and Tim feels Bruce spill inside of him, hot and wet.

“Alpha,” Tim gasps. “Bruce, alpha, oh god-” and then Tim comes again, just like Bruce told him to, squeezing down on Bruce’s knot over and over and shuddering in pleasure.

“Good boy, Tim,” Bruce rumbles, and Tim gives a soft, high noise in response, grateful and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my favorite!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tim's heat begins

The weeks leading up to Tim’s next heat are rough.

Like most omegas, Tim’s been on suppressants since he was about fourteen or so, when his hormones started to even out. They don’t get rid of heats, but they do tamp them down a bit, make them a lot more manageable. Some people have trouble with side effects, but Tim’s been lucky, he hasn’t had to change his. There’s no reason to go off of them, really, unless you’re trying to get bred, so Tim’s never had an all-natural heat.

It turns out that stopping suppressants for the first time is sort of a big deal, and Tim’s hormones immediately go completely out of whack. The change in his scent is so dramatic that even Tim can smell it.

They’re still more than a week out when Bruce puts his foot down about patrols. Tim protests, saying the scent blockers in their suits are better than that, that no one would be able to tell. But then he sees the look on Bruce’s face. And Tim remembers that even if they can’t smell him, his alphas would still have to deal with the knowledge that their omega is in danger while this close to being in season, and, well.

On second thought, maybe he should just stay in the cave.

So, Tim is in the cave, at the bat computer. He’s working on some case stuff, the behind-the-scenes information gathering stuff that he can still do from a distance. He’s sort of vaguely aware that he’s uncomfortably hot, a little bit sweaty, but it’s still pretty ignorable preheat symptoms.

“Tim.”

It’s Bruce’s voice, and he suddenly appears at Tim’s elbow.

“Hey, B,” Tim says, distractedly. He’s focused on the code in front of him, not really paying attention.

Bruce regards him for a moment. “Come upstairs.”

Tim looks up now. “What? Why?”

“Your heat’s starting,” Bruce says, in a tone of complete certainty. His voice has dropped low, down into Batman’s register.

Tim blinks. “Already? It’s a few days early, still, I was hoping to finish-”

“Yes, already,” Bruce cuts him off. Bruce smells so good, Tim thinks dimly. There’s the regular Bruce-scent, musky and woody, and the layer of spicy alpha pheromones. Beneath it, just the smallest layer of arousal, rich and heady. It smells so good, it smells absolutely delicious, and Tim just wants to lick it, wants to taste that scent.

“ _Tim_ ,” Bruce says again, sharply, and Tim becomes aware that he’s on the edge of his seat, hanging out of his chair towards Bruce, his mouth falling open to better taste Bruce’s scent in the air.

Oh. Looks like his heat really is kicking in, then.

“Sorry,” Tim says shakily, grabbing the chair’s armrest for leverage and pushing himself up. “I’ll come upstairs now.”

Bruce makes a huffing noise, and then he’s suddenly grabbing Tim, scooping him up into his arms. Tim makes a faint noise of surprise, but grabs on, tucking in close. Bruce starts to carry him up the stairs, and Tim nuzzles his face into the crook of Bruce’s neck, breathing in his scent and scenting him in return.

Once they get to the nest room, Bruce sets Tim down gently in the nest. Tim starts to wriggle out of his clothes. He’s too hot, his shirt drenched in sweat. Now that he’s not distracted, he can feel it full force, the way the heat’s starting to rush through him, revving up so much faster than it usually does.

Bruce strips his clothes off as well and gets into the nest, sitting up, leaning his back against the headboard. Tim gets naked as fast as he can and crawls into the nest after Bruce, climbing into his lap.

Bruce takes his own cock in one hand, stroking it slowly, looking up at Tim intently. “Tim.”

“Yes?”

“You are _so_ fertile,” Bruce says, voice rough and low, deadly serious. “I know you can’t smell it, but I can. You’re going to pup so easily. If you let me put my cock in you, you’re _going_ to get pregnant. Do you still want that?”

Tim shudders at Bruce’s words. “Yeah, I do, B. May I? Please?”

Bruce growls at that, and Tim can feel his cock jump. “Go ahead, then.”

As soon as Bruce gives his permission, Tim lifts himself up on his knees, grabs Bruce’s cock with one hand, and slowly sinks down on it. Tim gasps at the feeling of being full, and _oh_ , it’s so good, he didn’t realize how badly he needed it, but it’s such a relief, the wonderful feeling of Bruce’s big fat cock inside his cunt.

Bruce lets out a low, approving growl. “That’s it. Good omega, take what you need. Ride my cock, just like that.”

Tim makes a soft noise and lifts himself up, then drops himself back onto Bruce’s cock, starting to ride it. He grabs onto Bruce’s shoulders to hold himself steady as he moves, whimpering at the delicious feeling. “Need your knot, alpha. Need your come.” Tim speeds up, rocking into Bruce’s lap faster, fucking himself harder on Bruce’s cock.

Bruce grabs Tim by the back of the neck and squeezes hard, with all the force of his strong hand, and Tim whines, tipping his head back, baring his throat in submission. Bruce loosens his hand slightly, but keeps his hand there, a reminder. “Then make me come, omega. Work my cock and make me come.”

Tim whimpers and nods, riding Bruce as steadily as he can, up and down. When he can feel Bruce’s knot start to grow, he slides all the way down and stays there, grinding his hips in quick little motions, clenching down on Bruce’s cock with his cunt, working desperately to get Bruce to come. “Please, Bruce,” Tim begs. “Alpha please, give me your come. Please give me a baby, alpha!”

Bruce comes with a low growl, and Tim gasps as he feels Bruce’s come shooting deep inside his cunt, thick, hot ropes of alpha come, filling up his pussy, and Bruce’s fat knot keeping every drop inside.

“You like that?” Bruce growls. “You like knowing I’m going to get you pregnant, omega?”

Tim whimpers, clenching down on Bruce’s knot, so fat and full. “Yes, alpha. Please get me pregnant, alpha. Please give me your pups.”

“I will,” Bruce says, dark and low and possessive. “I’m going to give you my pups, omega. You’re going to fill this house up with children for me and my pack.”

Tim shivers and lets out a soft keen, falling forwards onto Bruce’s chest. Bruce’s arms wrap around him, pulling him in and holding him close.

As Bruce’s knot starts to go down, he starts to rock his hips up into Tim, rutting into Tim’s cunt, which is now soaked with slick and with Bruce’s come. Tim hangs on tight and whines, pushing his hips to meet Bruce’s thrusts.

Bruce grabs Tim then, wrapping his big hands around Tim’s hips, and he starts moving him. Bruce bounces Tim up and down, moving Tim’s cunt over his cock like it’s his own personal cocksleeve, and Tim whines and shudders, loving the way Bruce fucks him, loving the way Bruce uses him.

“Please,” Tim begs, as Bruce moves him up and down, lifting and dropping him effortlessly, and Tim lets Bruce do what he wants with his body. “Please, alpha, more.”

Bruce makes a snarling, almost angry sound, and then he pulls Tim down hard into his body, burying his cock deep inside Tim’s cunt and growling as he comes, filling Tim up with another big fat load of come.

“Alpha,” Tim chokes out, a broken little sob. “Thank you, alpha.”

Bruce gives a deep, rumbling purr, petting Tim’s back soothingly. “Good omega. I’ll give you what you need, sweetheart. Don’t worry, we’re going to take care of you.”

Tim slumps forward, nosing into Bruce’s chest, loving the comforting feeling of Bruce’s arms around him. “Thank you, alpha.” Tim dozes off on Bruce’s knot, happy and sated for right now.

He wakes back up a little bit when he feels something being pushed into his cunt. It’s not quite the size of a knot, but it’s big enough to make Tim whimper and blink his eyes open. He’s lying on his back, and sees Bruce between his legs, slowly working a plug into his cunt.

“B?” Tim murmurs hazily, reaching out for him. Bruce pets one hip, soothing, and slides the plug the rest of the way in.

“Easy there,” Bruce says softly. There’s a crinkle around his eyes, a glimmer of affection in his scent. “Going to keep you all plugged up, sweetheart. You need to keep all that come inside you. Have to make sure it takes.”

Tim lets out a low, soft whine. “Yes, alpha.”

Bruce moves to lie next to him, gathering Tim up in his arms, and Tim goes gladly, cuddling into Bruce’s chest. He’s hazy and feverish from heat, and he’s already starting to drift off again, safe in Bruce’s arms.

Bruce holds onto him tightly, his scent full of protective alpha, gently running his fingers through Tim’s hair. “Get some sleep now.”

Tim’s happy to obey, and the gentle wave of sleep overtakes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	6. Chapter 6

“You can come in, boys.”

Tim blinks his eyes open at the noise, still tucked in Bruce’s arms. He twists over to look, and sure enough, there’s Dick, standing in the doorway. Just behind him is Jason, looking at Tim with a hungry expression. They’re both naked already, alpha cocks standing up hard and heavy between their thighs. Tim can smell the _want_ coming off of them, the delicious, lustful alpha pheromones, stronger than ever now that they’re off their rut suppressants, and Tim lets out a little keen, inviting the other alphas into the nest.

Dick comes over and crawls into the bed, bracing himself on all fours and leaning down to kiss Tim, licking into his mouth. “Hey there, baby bird. How are you holding up?”

“Good.” Tim squirms, feeling the way the plug moves inside of him. “All heated up. More than a regular heat.”

“No fuckin kiddin,” Jason says in a low voice, leaning against a nearby wall. “I can smell it from here, baby bird. Of fuckin course your heat came early, goddamn.”

Tim flushes. “Not my fault it came early.”

Dick laughs, light and sweet, and plants another kiss on Tim’s lips. “Don’t worry, we’re not complaining.” Dick leans over Tim to Bruce to kiss him too, and Bruce rises up to meet him with a low noise, kissing Dick thoroughly. Dick pulls back and bats his eyes at Bruce. “Is it our turn yet?”

There’s a sweet affection running through Bruce’s scent, and he nods. Bruce still has his arms wrapped around Tim, and he lifts him up. Dick reaches his arms out, and Bruce passes Tim over, handing him to Dick. Dick holds him easily in a princess carry, all his alphas are so strong, and Tim tucks his head into Dick’s shoulder, nosing in close. Jason pushes off the wall and comes over to them, standing next to the bed, then slings one arm around Dick’s shoulders.

Bruce rises to leave, pressing a hand to the back of Tim’s neck, and then the back of Dick’s, and then Jason’s, quietly scenting them all. Jason shifts impatiently, but they all lean into the touch, the gesture from their pack alpha. “Be good, boys.”

“Yes, alpha,” Tim says, all flushed and heated. Jason rolls his eyes, and Dick just grins.

“Aren’t we always?” Dick says brightly.

There’s the faintest smile playing around the corners of Bruce’s lips. He turns and leaves the nest, shutting the door behind him

“Well now,” Dick says, running a hand all over Tim, light and teasing. “What are we gonna do with you?”

Tim makes a pitiful noise, clenching down on the plug inside of him. But the toy isn’t enough, he needs _more_. Needs to get fucked, needs a real knot, needs his alphas to pin him down and fill him up with come and _breed_ him.

Jason gives a dark chuckle, leaning down to nose against Tim’s neck, wrapping himself around Dick and Tim’s bodies. “What’s the matter, baby?” He leans down close to Tim’s ear. “You need another fat knot in you, is that it? Need me and Dickie to fill up your little cunt for you?”

Tim tips his head back, baring his throat to Jason, clutching tightly onto Dick’s shoulder. “Alpha, _please_.”

Jason lets out a low growl, then, and grabs Tim from Dick, gathering him into his arms and lifting him up. Jason carries him over to the bench in the corner, and Dick follows them, his scent hungry and predatory. Jason settles him into the breeding bench, and Tim goes easily, body compliant and accommodating. The way it’s set up, Tim’s head and shoulders are down low, his hips elevated. That way gravity will help to keep all their come inside him, keep it dripping into his womb. He’s resting his knees on cushions, and his legs are kept spread open by a metal bar.

Dick comes around to the front and grabs his hair, leaning down to lick at Tim’s neck. “Fuck, you’re pretty, baby bird. You smell so good, you know that?”

“Fuck yeah he does,” Jason says. He’s starting to play with the plug in Tim’s pussy, twisting and tugging it, making Tim make these breathy little noises. “You smell so fuckin ripe, Timmy. So ready to get pupped.”

Tim whines at that, long and high. “Please, Jay? Please fuck me, please give me your pups, I need it, please-”

Jason interrupts him by pulling the plug out of his cunt with one long, smooth motion, and the feeling makes Tim keen. Before the loss can really register, Tim’s being filled again, and the hot, bare skin of Jason’s cock is thrusting inside of him, filling him up, so much better than any toy.

“Fuck,” Jason growls out, bottoming out and grinding his hips into Tim’s. “You feel so fuckin good, baby bird, so damn sweet for me.”

“Oh he likes that, doesn’t he,” Dick laughs, tugging on Tim’s hair, making him let out a whimper. “Yeah, he loves your fat cock, Jay.” Jason laughs in return, dark and throaty, and starts fucking Tim in earnest now, grabbing onto his hips and digging his fingers in hard. Tim shudders and whines, loving the feeling of getting fucked, loving the way Jason grabs onto him and just _takes_ him. God, he hopes Jason’s hands leave bruises, leave him covered in marks, his alphas’ claims, showing just who bred him.

“That’s it, little omega slut,” Jason growls, slamming into him. His knot’s already starting to grow, stretching Tim’s hot wet pussy around it, filling him up even more. Tim can feel his balls slapping against him with every hard thrust, his big heavy alpha balls, full of seed, and Tim wants it so bad, wants Jason drain his balls right into Tim’s little pussy. “Perfect little breeding bitch for us.”

“Yes, please, Jay, _alpha_ ,” Tim babbles. “Your good breeding bitch, promise, want to give you pups, want you to give me a baby, Jay, breed me, _please-_ ”

Jason snarls, pounding into Tim’s cunt hard, and Dick lets out a throaty growl, pulling on Tim’s hair, arching his neck up.

“Give it to him,” Dick says, low and intense. “Give it to him, little wing, breed him, go on-”

“Fuck,” Jason growls out, and Tim can feel his knot get even bigger, sticking tight inside him, and Jason grinds his knot into Tim’s cunt. “Fuck!” With that, Jason comes, his knot blowing out huge and fat, stretching Tim’s pussy wide, and adds his load to the mess of come already inside of Tim. Tim feels wave after wave shooting inside of him, filling him up with the hot liquid, and shivers, his hard, aching cock twitching beneath him.

“Good bitch,” Jason says, panting. “That’s it, baby bird, take it, take it all.” His hand reaches around Tim’s stomach, avoiding his cock, rubbing against his lower stomach, right where his womb is. “Take alpha’s nice fat load, baby, and we’ll get you all pupped up.”

Tim moans helplessly, and noses against Dick’s hand. Dick chuckles softly, petting his head. “Yeah, baby bird? You like that?” Tim whimpers and nods. “Tell him, go on. Tell Jason how much you love his cock.”

“Love it so much,” Tim whimpers. “Love your cock, Jay, love your knot, you feel so good.”

Jason growls again, a pleased, possessive alpha noise. Tim noses forward again, nuzzling into Dick’s hip, giving little kitten licks.

“You after something, baby bird?” Dick’s smiling, petting Tim’s hair again. He moves slightly, bringing his cock within reach of Tim’s mouth. “Well, go on then.”

Tim hums happily, reaching out his tongue to lap at Dick’s cock. It tastes so good, rich with alpha musk, dripping with precome, and Tim laps up every drop. He wraps his lips around the head, suckling gently. It’s nice to have something to keep his mouth occupied, something to nurse and suck on.

“So good,” Dick says softly, petting Tim’s hair. “So good, baby bird.”

Behind him, Jason’s stroking him, up and down his thigh, the touch soothing and gentle. “Pretty little cockslut,” Jason says fondly. “What a good baby bird you are.”

Tim shudders from the praise, feeling it rush through him like a wave of heat. He suckles on Dick’s cock some more, moving his lips up and down the head.

Jason starts to rock his hips again, grinding little motions. His knot has deflated slightly, enough for him to move a little, but it’s still more than big enough to keep him locked inside Tim’s cunt, to keep all his come trapped deep inside. “Oh, you feel so good, baby bird. Squeezing down tight on my knot like that.”

“Gonna give him another one?” Dick asks, and Tim can’t help but moan around the cock in his mouth at the thought. “Go on, Jay, I know you’ve got another load in you. Give it to him, fill the little bitch up with come. Breed him up good for us.”

Jason makes a dark noise, grinding his knot into Tim. It pushes into that sweet spot inside of him and makes him see stars, makes his cock twitch in midair. “Maybe. If the little bitch can ask nicely.” Suddenly there’s a _thwack_ and a sharp sting, as Jason brings the palm of his hand down on Tim’s ass, and Tim lets out a muffled yelp around Dick’s cock. “What do you say, baby bird?”

Dick doesn’t move, staying right where he is, the head of his cock still resting heavy on Tim’s tongue. Tim pulls his head back as far as he can, and he has to crane his neck up so he can pull off Dick’s cock far enough to speak. “Please, alpha?” Tim manages.

There’s another slap. “Please what, omega?”

Tim whines. “Please give me another load of come, alpha. Please fill me up with come. Want you to breed me, want you to make me pregnant, Jay, please?”

Jason growls approvingly and starts to rock his hips more. His knot never went down all the way and now it’s getting bigger again, slowly expanding inside of Tim’s pussy. Tim relaxes his neck, letting Dick’s cock slide back into his open mouth as Jason grinds inside of him. Every movement rubs Jason’s fat knot against that perfect spot, and Tim shudders and moans, clenching down on Jason’s cock.

Tim bobs his head a little, trying to get more of Dick’s cock into his mouth, but Dick catches a fistful of his hair and holds him firmly in place.

“No, baby bird,” Dick growls. “Nobody’s gonna come down your throat tonight.” Tim whimpers pitifully, licking the underside of Dick’s cock with his tongue, and Dick just laughs. “Oh no, baby. Your other holes are just going to have to wait, and you know why?” Tim blinks up at him dumbly, lips still stretched around Dick’s cock. Dick leans down a bit and speaks in a low voice, full of alpha gravel. “Because tonight, you’re our little breeding bitch. We’re gonna knock you up, baby bird. Gonna give you a nice big litter of pups. So tonight, you’re gonna take every single one of your alphas’ loads in your slutty little pussy. You got that?” He grabs onto the back of Tim’s neck and squeezes hard, making Tim melt in his grasp.

Tim whines pitifully and nods as best he can with his mouth so full of Dick’s cock. Behind him, Jason’s grinding into his cunt with a frenzy, and his knot has blown out wide again. Tim squeezes down on it, feeling a shock of pleasure every time he does.

Jason growls. “Oh, yeah, baby bitch. Just like that, milk my fuckin knot, oh fuck yeah, fuck!” Jason’s cock jumps inside of Tim’s cunt, spraying another huge load of hot alpha come deep inside him, wave after wave of it, pouring more and more seed down towards Tim’s womb.

“Fuck yeah,” Dick says, rocking his hips just a little bit, rubbing his cock onto Tim’s tongue, using the scruff hold as a handle to hold Tim still. “Just like that, little wing, fill him up good.”

Jason groans, leaning over Tim’s back to mouth at his neck, licking and nipping at the soft flesh there. “Good omega, Timmy. So fuckin good.”

They stay like that for a while, Tim’s mouth and cunt both stuffed full of cock. Eventually, Tim can feel Jason’s knot start to deflate. Jason stands up and moves his hips back a bit, tugging on his knot. “Think it’s your turn, Dickie.”

Dick slips his cock out of Tim’s mouth. “Yeah? You ready for another knot, baby bird?”

Tim nods frantically. God, this heat is overwhelming, and he already feels the feverish tug of it washing over him again, making him absolutely desperate for a knot. He just needs it so _bad_ , needs Dick to breed him just like Bruce and Jason did. “Please, Dick?” Tim begs. “Please breed me, alpha?”

Dick lets of a fierce growl. “Oh hell yeah, baby bird.” He moves around behind him resting one hand on Tim’s hip.

Jason pulls his hips back again, and his knot comes free with a _pop_ , making Tim gasp. Before any of his come can escape, there’s another cock prodding at his hole, and Dick shoves in hard, filling Tim up and fucking into him, pushing all of Bruce and Jason’s come deep into Tim’s cunt.

Tim lets out a whine as Dick starts to fuck him, the walls of his cunt fluttering down on Dick’s cock, trying to trap it inside him.

“You like that?” Dick croons, slamming his cock deep into Tim’s pussy. “Tell me what you want, omega.”

“Give me your pups,” Tim gasps. “Please alpha, please give me a baby, _please_!”

“Good omega,” Dick says, panting heavy, thrusting hard inside of Tim’s cunt. “I’ll give you a baby, Timmy, promise.” Tim keens, desperate and needy, pushing his ass back onto Dick’s cock, silently begging for more.

“Such a little cockslut,” Jason growls. “Need us to fill up your womb, is that it? Not gonna be satisfied with one pup, not our needy little omega whore. No, you need a whole litter, need a whole pack of alphas to breed you up good.”

“Yes,” Tim gasps. “Please give me a litter, alphas, please, I wanna have so many pups, I want, I _want-_ ”

“Gonna give you all the pups you want, omega,” Dick growls. “Gonna get you nice and fat and pregnant, watch you get all big and heavy with our pups, our perfect little breeder.” His knot is blowing wide inside of Tim’s cunt, and Tim lets out little yelps, rocking on it.

“Please, alpha,” Tim sobs out. “Please give me your seed.”

Dick snarls and comes, pumping more and more hot alpha come into Tim’s pussy. There’s just so much of it, pouring down towards Tim’s womb, filling him up with seed. Tim’s cunt squeezes down, milking Dick’s knot of every drop of come. Jason’s hand brushes against his stomach again, trailing over his womb, and Tim gasps at the slight pressure. His womb’s starting to fill up now, with the five huge loads of alpha come that he’s taken and kept inside of him, and there’s just the slightest resistance against Jason’s fingers.

“Good omega,” Dick growls, as he finally finishes coming deep inside Tim’s cunt.

Tim whimpers helplessly. “Thank you, alpha. Thank you for giving me your come.”

There’s more growls from behind him, both alphas petting at him. Jason keeps rubbing gently at his womb, where he’s so full of come. He still won’t touch Tim’s cock, and Tim whines, rocking his hips, trying to catch some friction from one of their hands.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Jason growls, low and dark. “You need alpha’s help with something?”

“I thought we already gave you what you wanted,” Dick teases, rolling his hips, making his knot press into that sweet spot inside Tim’s cunt. “You’ve got a knot inside your messy pussy, and a womb all stuffed full of come. What more could our little omega possibly need?”

Tim lets out a broken, desperate sob. His cunt clenches down hard on Dick’s knot, and it’s so good, so _close_ , but just barely not enough. “Need to _come_.”

Jason lets out a dangerous, predatory noise. His fingers trail closer to Tim’s cock, just brushing it slightly. “Hmmm. I don’t think we should let you.”

Tim’s whole body convulses, shuddering at the low alpha dominance in Jason’s words. Dick gives an approving growl from behind him.

“I don’t think you deserve to come yet,” Jason goes on. His hand flattens against Tim’s womb, possessive and protective, and pushes ever so slightly. “You’re not full enough, baby bird.”

Dick laughs, and it’s a dark, dangerous laugh. “You haven’t earned it yet.”

Tim lets out a helpless, desperate noise. “How do I earn it, alpha?” He’s almost afraid to ask, but he just has to know.

“Simple,” Dick says, rolling his hips. “You can come once you catch.”

Tim whines at that, long and low. Dick starts to grind his cock into Tim’s cunt again, chasing a second orgasm. “We’ll let you come,” Dick says, fucking hard into Tim’s cunt. “Once we’re sure you’re pupped. After we can smell that you’ve gotten pregnant.”

“Just be a good breeding bitch for us, Timmy,” Jason says. He leans over Tim’s back and bites his neck, burying his teeth in the soft flesh there. Then, he speaks directly into Tim’s ear. “We’re gonna fuck you full of pups, omega. And maybe, if you’re a good bitch and catch with all your alphas’ pups, then we’ll let you come.”

A wave of submission flows through Tim then, crashing into him and overwhelming him. He wants to come, but this is bigger, deeper, and he _needs_ to be a good bitch, needs his alphas to pup him. And suddenly, it’s easy, and Tim relaxes into the bench, the tension bleeding out of his muscles as he goes entirely boneless and pliant. “Yes, alpha,” Tim mumbles obediently.

Jason and Dick both growl with approval. “There’s a good bitch,” Jason says. “I knew you could do it.”

Dick’s hips jerk forward erratically, and Tim knows he’s getting close. He squeezes down on Dick’s knot, trying to coax him to come again. “Good omega,” Dick growls. “Good omega, so fucking _good_.” And then Dick’s knot blows wide again, stretching Tim open, and another load of come starts shooting deep inside of him, pumping him full of his alpha’s seed. Jason’s still got one palm pressing against his womb, and Tim cries out, feeling the way his womb starts to stretch to accommodate all the come that’s been forced into it, starting to press ever so slightly into Jason’s hand.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jason says. “Take Dickie’s load right into your womb, baby.”

“So full,” Tim gasps. “So much come, alpha.”

“Oh we’re just getting started,” Dick says, still panting heavy from coming. “Isn’t that right, Jay?”

“Yep,” Jason says. “You can take so much more than this, baby bird. We’ve got a whole heat to get through, after all. And you’ve got four greedy alphas who all want to fill up your little bitch womb. Fuck, baby. We’re gonna pump you so full of come it’s gonna stretch your little belly out, gonna make you look pregnant, you’ll be so full of it.”

Tim whines. “Yes, alpha, _please_.”

Jason chuckles, rubbing his womb softly. “Insatiable little slut, aren’t you. Don’t worry, baby bird. We’ll take care of you.”

They stay there for a long while, Tim getting petted by his alphas, occasionally clenching down on Dick’s knot and shuddering at the pleasure of it. Tim starts to doze off on the bench, safe and happy.

“Hand me the plug, Jay,” Dick says.

There’s some shuffling, and then Dick’s pulling his cock out, slowly and carefully. Then, there’s fingers pushing inside of him, big, strong fingers, pushing any escaping come back inside of him, deep into his cunt. The fingers disappear and Tim makes an unhappy noise at the empty feeling.

“Shhh, baby bird,” Dick hushes him. There’s another prodding at his entrance, and the thick silicone plug is being pushed in again. “There you go, baby. That’ll keep your greedy pussy nice and full. Gotta keep you plugged up, keep our come where it belongs.”

“Thank you, alpha,” Tim mumbles sleepily.

“You’re very welcome, baby bird,” Dick says, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of Tim’s head. “C’mon, baby, bedtime.” Tim feels himself being lifted and goes easily into Dick’s arms, curling up with his head on Dick’s shoulder. He’s carried to the bed, then eased down gently onto the mattress. Tim curls up on his side, and Dick lies on the bed facing him. Tim pushes his head into Dick’s bare chest, nuzzling in close. Jason comes behind Tim, so that they’re spooning. Dick and Jason both sling their arms over, Dick’s resting on Jason’s back, and Jason’s on Dick’s hip, so they’re holding onto each other and trapping Tim down between them, everyone’s legs all tangled together. It makes Tim feel wonderfully safe and held, and he shuffles happily.

“You good?” Jason asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Tim says honestly, leaning back into Jason’s touch. “So good, Jay. This is perfect. It’s everything I wanted.”

There’s just a little bit of relief in Jason’s scent at that, the slightest shift of tension dissipating. “Good,” Jason says, and he presses a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. Dick leans over and licks Tim’s neck, scenting him. Not like he needs to, with the way Tim’s covered in their scents from his breeding, but a welcome sweet gesture, nonetheless, one that makes Tim relax all over. Then, Dick leans over Tim, and there’s a soft wet noise as Dick and Jason meet in a brief kiss over Tim’s head.

“Rest now, little wing,” Dick says softly, and Jason gives a little grunt of agreement. Dick leans back, settling back down neck to Tim, and Jason does the same behind him.

 _Heat naps might be my favorite_ , Tim thinks drowsily, and then he’s gone, drifting back off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More heat sex!!
> 
> So there's a tiny bit of Dick/Dami in this chapter? Not enough to warrant tagging the ship, but I wanted to let y'all know just in case

Tim’s woken up by the sharp feeling of cramps, and a sudden, desperate rush of hot need. He rolls over face-down into the pillows, one hand coming up to his stomach as he groans out in pain and frustration, the wave of heat hitting him like a truck.

A weight appears at the back of Tim’s neck, holding him down, grounding him, and Tim melts just a little, whining into the pillows.

“Easy,” and it’s Damian, his deep, rich voice like music to Tim’s ears. “Hush, omega.”

Tim lets out a little keen, rocking his hips into the bed. His cunt is clenching down on the plug, over and over, but somehow, it’s not _enough_ , and all he can feel is desperate, he’s hazy and heat-drunk and unable to think about anything except how badly he needs to get fucked right _now_. “Dami,” Tim gasps out. “Dami, please, I need you.”

The weight on the back of his neck gets heavier, as Damian pushes him harder into the bed, shifting behind him. “I’m here,” Damian says, low and soft, and one hand is reaching down between Tim’s legs. Tim spreads them open, panting into the pillow, whimpering softly, still grinding helplessly into the bed. Quick, steady hands twist and tug, easing the plug out of his cunt, and then replace it almost instantly with the hot, delicious feeling of a bare cock sliding into him. Tim whines in pure relief as Damian pushes inside of him, using the hand on the back of his neck to hold him steady as he buries his cock deep inside of Tim, bringing his hips flush with Tim’s ass. Damian drapes himself over Tim’s back, his tall, broad, strong frame entirely engulfing Tim’s smaller one. The weight is a welcome comfort, Damian’s body pressing Tim’s into the bed, and the feeling of Damian’s skin against Tim’s back is like heaven, his own skin feverish and aching to be touched.

“I’m here,” Damian says again, directly into Tim’s ear this time. His voice is all alpha, low and dark and certain, steady and reassuring. “I’ll take care of you.”

Tim’s so far gone it’s all he can do to whine again, pure omega neediness and arousal, as he attempts to grind back onto Damian’s cock. But he can’t get very far, not with the way Damian’s holding him down.

Damian lets out a dark little growl, and bites down on Tim’s neck, sending a sharp shock of pleasure-pain through him that doesn’t ease the heat at all, if anything makes it worse, and Tim sobs helplessly into the pillow. Damian takes mercy on him then, though, and starts fucking him, in brutal, powerful thrusts, just like Tim so desperately needs right now. Tim’s pained little whimpers turn into cries of relief and pleasure as Damian takes him, that thick, heavy, burning hot alpha cock driving hard into Tim’s aching cunt, feeling like everything he’s ever needed.

“Shhhh,” Damian hushes him again, grabbing the hair at the nape of Tim’s neck and fisting his fingers in it, giving Tim just an edge of pain that’s so delicious, all while he fucks into him roughly, giving Tim’s desperate wet little cunt exactly what it needs. “Alpha’s here, beloved.”

“Dami,” Tim chokes out, tears filling his eyes, the word muffled by the pillow. “Dami, Damian, _alpha_.”

He can barely speak, but Damian knows exactly what he needs, and doesn’t make him beg. He slams into Tim’s cunt, over and over, biting Tim’s shoulder, his neck, over and over, tearing at him with his teeth, growling all dark and possessive. Tim can feel as his knot starts to get bigger, slowly stretching him out, making him feel so damn _full_ , and god, it’s the best feeling, being so full of Damian’s fat, hot, heavy knot. Damian buries himself deep into Tim’s cunt and comes with a low growl, and Tim whimpers in pure bliss, tears leaking out of his eyes and dampening the fabric around his face as he feels Damian start to come inside him, pumping wave after wave of thick, hot come deep into him with every twitch and pulse of his cock. Damian gives a low, rumbling purr as he grinds himself through it, sending more and more come into Tim’s pussy, right into his womb, filling him right up.

 _He might be fucking a pup into me_ , Tim thinks, and the very thought makes him moan, low and long, clenching down on Damian’s cock over and over as he finally gets his last alpha’s come inside of him. _Every time they take you, they might be pupping you._

It makes Tim feel sated, at least for now, squeezing down on Damian’s nice big knot, feeling the way he’s so full of Damian’s hot alpha come. It’s partially the alpha pheromones, Tim knows, and the way his body is craving alpha come. Fuck, if this is what a heat is like off suppressants, Tim doesn’t know how he’ll ever go back to the other kind. The wanting is worse, the fever more intense, more miserable. But the other side of it is more intense too, the relief and pleasure of his alphas taking care of him is like no high he’s ever known, and Tim never wants it to end.

Damian relaxes, lying down on Tim’s back, licking at his neck, laving a soothing wet tongue over all the marks and bruises from his teeth. Underneath him, Tim starts to purr, feeling a sweet haze of pleasure, perfectly content.

“Thank you,” Tim mumbles sleepily, reaching a hand back to grab at Damian’s arm. Damian shifts, and his hand finds Tim’s, tangling their fingers together and squeezing, strong and reassuring.

“Of course, beloved,” Damian purrs, pressing a kiss into the crook of Tim’s neck. “I’ll always take care of you, omega.”

Even now, after he and Damian have been mated for a while, Tim can’t help the shudder that sends through him, the way it makes him melt into the bed underneath Damian. Tim doesn’t insult Damian by asking if he means it. “Me and the pups?” Tim asks instead.

The growl from Damian then is claiming and aggressive. “And the pups. We’re all going to take care of them, beloved. Your pack is going to keep you all safe. We’re going to raise them all up together, safe and happy.”

Tim shudders again, shivering into the bed. “I still can’t quite believe it,” Tim admits. “That you all agreed to this. That I’m going to be a dam.”

Damian lets go of Tim’s hand, then, grabs him firmly around the middle with both hands, and rolls the both of them, so that Damian’s on his back, and Tim lying on top of him with his back to his chest. Tim lets out an “Oof,” as they land, Damian’s knot tugging uncomfortably where they’re tied so tightly as it gets jostled. But it’s gone in a moment, and Tim settles, leaning back onto Damian’s chest. Damian’s arms come to wrap around Tim’s middle protectively, one strong hand splaying out over Tim’s womb. Damian’s careful to avoid Tim’s aching, red cock where it lies dribbling against his hip, just gently petting over his womb. There’s just the faintest little bump there, Tim thinks. Maybe? Slightly? No, definitely a bump. Even with Tim on his back, the place where his womb is has rounded over, bulging out as he swells to accommodate all his alphas’ come.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Damian asks. Tim hesitates, and Damian licks another stripe up Tim’s neck, rubbing soothing circles over Tim’s stomach. His scent is heady, rich alpha pheromones rolling off him in waves, and Tim breathes it in, Damian’s beautiful, spicy scent. He’s every inch an alpha now, his scent one of a young, virile alpha, with none of the milk-sweet pup scent it had back when Damian used to nurse from him as if he were Tim’s own pup. Damian’s radiating pack-comfort and mate-love, and Tim lets it soothe him, closing his eyes and basking in Damian’s love. “You’re our beloved pack omega. Of _course_ we want to breed you. I’m surprised the others haven’t done it before.”

Tim breathes in, and then lets it out, controlled and slow. “Never used to think I’d have pups. I mean, I didn’t think about it much, when I was a kid. And then, well.” Tim huffs out a dry little laugh. “We’ve got a dangerous job, Dames.” Tim overlays his hand onto one of Damian’s, stroking his thumb over Damian’s wrist. “I dunno. I didn’t really consider it, before you showed up.”

Damian nods like he understands, licking against Tim’s neck again. “Until you had a pup to take care of.”

“Exactly.” Tim smiles wryly, knocking his head gently into Damian’s chest. “But you’re not a pup anymore.” Tim clenches down on Damian’s cock, squeezing with the walls of his cunt where Damian’s inside of him, just to prove his point.

Damian huffs out a little laugh. “No, I’m not.” He nips at Tim’s neck with his teeth, just lightly, but it’s enough to make Tim melt even further, his legs splaying out to the sides, tipping his head back onto Damian’s shoulder, leaving the bare skin of his throat exposed and open. Damian’s knot is starting to go down, now, and Tim can feel his come starting to leak out of Tim’s cunt, running down his thighs, onto Damian’s balls. Well. His come and everyone else’s, now that all four of his alphas have had a turn filling up his little womb with their seed, have had a chance at pupping him full of their babies. The very thought sends another twitch of heat down to Tim’s cunt, making him warm and wet and ready again, and his cunt flutters around Damian’s cock, clenching down and begging to be full again.

Damian reaches one warm, strong, callused hand up to Tim’s bared throat. He runs his fingertips over Tim’s windpipes for a moment, light and teasing, before wrapping his hand around and squeezing firmly. Tim takes in a shaky little breath, reveling in how it’s slightly difficult to do so, as Damian calmly, expertly presses his fingertips into the sides of Tim’s throat, cutting off blood flow to his brain and making Tim all hazy, on a rush of adrenaline and submission.

With the other hand, Damian reaches across Tim’s abdomen, holding him firmly in place against Damian’s stomach with one strong arm. Damian starts rock his hips up, lazily thrusting his cock in and out of Tim’s cunt, which is making soft, wet noises as Damian fucks his come deeper into Tim’s hole, pushing it right up towards his womb. Tim makes a quiet little humming noise, eyes falling closed again as Damian takes him again, gently this time, a steady, reassuring rhythm like he’s rocking Tim to sleep.

“You’re going to have pups, now,” Damian says. His voice is low and full of growly alpha bass, but his tone is loving, matter of fact. “You’re going to give this pack a whole litter of pups, beloved, isn’t that right?”

Tim nods, just a little bit, with the way Damian’s gripping his throat. He goes pliant and easy in Damian’s arms, letting Damian do whatever he wants with him, and Damian purrs with satisfaction, fucking him steadily, keeping his fever sated.

“Going to make a mother out of you,” Damian purrs into Tim’s ear, before giving him his teeth, clamping down hard on Tim’s shoulder and not letting go, just staying there, holding Tim in his teeth and digging in.

His words make Tim whimper, send another hot rush of slick flowing through him. “Yes, alpha,” Tim breathes out.

Damian shoves his cock in all the way, as deep as he can get, holding Tim in place by the throat and with the arm around his middle, grinding into Tim’s cunt in little circles. Damian breaks the bite just long enough to say, “Good omega,” his voice dark and raspy, hoarse with alpha arousal, before biting down again.

Tim takes in thready little breaths, swallowing hard underneath Damian’s firm chokehold, savoring the wonderful way Damian grinds into him as his knot starts to grow again, making Tim nice and full, perfectly stretched out around Damian’s knot. “Please,” Tim manages to say.

Damian comes again, his long, dark growl slightly muffled where he’s biting down hard on Tim’s shoulder. He relaxes his hold on Tim’s throat, letting him breathe easy again, but keeps his hand there, a gentle, steadying reminder. Tim squirms happily on Damian’s knot, nuzzling into his youngest alpha’s arms.

Damian holds the bite for a long while, but eventually he releases Tim, and gives his neck and shoulder soothing licks and sweet kisses. He lets go of Tim’s throat and rolls them onto their sides, so he can curl around Tim protectively, keeping him safe, Tim’s smaller body surrounded by Damian’s larger one. They cuddle like that for some time, just enjoying being close, the heat in Tim’s belly reduced to a warm simmer.

Then, Damian breaks the silence. “You’re going to be a good mother.”

It means more than Tim can say, to hear that from Damian. Tim swallows hard, a sudden lump in his throat. “You really think I will?”

“Of course you are,” Damian says, kissing the top of Tim’s head gently, nosing into his hair. He pauses, and then adds: “You were to me, after all.”

Tim reaches back to find Damian’s hand again, and squeezes hard, putting all the words he can’t find into it, how much he loves the wonderful man behind him. Damian squeezes Tim’s hand like he understands.

“After you, a litter of pups will be easy,” Tim jokes lightly.

Damian snorts, shifting his grip around Tim, gathering him close in his arms. The movement makes his knot shift, and a little rush of breath escapes Tim as it does. “Brat. I’ll hold you to that, in a year’s time.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Tim says honestly. Damian purrs in agreement, and Tim purrs back at him, soft and sweet, nuzzling his face into the pillow. "I'm glad I waited till you could breed me too," Tim admits quietly.

Damian kisses his neck again, a spike of fierce love flooding his scent. "So am I."

“Oh, aren’t you two _cute._ ”

Dick’s voice rings out through the room, followed quickly by his rich, musky scent.

Tim blinks, turning his head to look up at him. Dick’s standing a bit away from the nest grinning down at them, delighted, and there’s protective love and pack fondness for both him and Damian wafting through Dick’s scent. Tim smiles softly over at him. “Hey, Dickie.”

“Hey yourself,” Dick says warmly, coming over to crawl into the nest. He leans over Tim first, over to Damian, and leans down to kiss him, and Tim watches as Dick licks lazily into Damian’s mouth. “Hey, lil’ D.”

Damian catches Dick’s shoulder and kisses him again, fucking his own tongue into Dick’s mouth, who moans around it happily. Tim watches them for a while, making out just above his head, Damian’s cock still buried deep in Tim’s pussy. It’s a gorgeous show. But that fever, that sweet, desperate heat, is starting to pool between Tim’s legs again, and he whines, high-pitched and needy and just a little bit petulant.

They break off and look down at him. Damian’s eyes are dark with lust, like he’s going to eat Tim alive, and Dick is smiling indulgently, arousal spiking in both their scents. “Hello, omega,” Dick murmurs sweetly, bending down to grab at Tim’s jaw with one strong hand, claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongue, and Tim moans happily into Dick’s mouth. “We haven’t forgotten about you, don’t worry.”

“Who could forget such a pretty little bitch?” Damian says, thrusting his cock up into Tim’s sloppy, messy cunt. Tim whines, squirming between the two alphas, trying to get _more_.

“There’s a good bitch,” Dick purrs, running his hands down Tim’s front, over his full stomach and his thighs all messy with come. “Our pretty little pack bitch. You gonna be good for me and Dami?”

Tim nods, rocking back onto Damian’s cock. “Yes, alpha,” Tim pants out.

“Good,” Dick says, his smirk wicked. He moves away from Tim then, arranging himself on the bed so he’s lounging back against the wall, legs out in front of him. “C’mere, baby, sit in my lap.”

Tim pushes himself up, sliding off of Damian’s cock so he can crawl towards Dick, settling straddling his lap, their hard cocks trapped between their stomachs. Dick gives him a few deep kisses, and grabs the back of Tim’s neck and scruffs him hard, making Tim whine and melt into his arms, a submissive, needy omega mess. Out the corner of his eye, Tim can see Damian’s sat up and moved closer to them, watching them with hungry eyes.

“Turn around, baby bird,” Dick murmurs into Tim’s mouth. Tim obeys, twisting himself around so he’s facing away from Dick, balanced on his knees, straddled over Dick’s thighs. Dick starts rubbing a hand over Tim’s ass, between his thighs, fingers trailing through the mess of come there. “God, you’re dripping, baby. So full of alpha come. Isn’t that nice, baby?” Dick pushes two fingers into Tim’s cunt, shoving the escaping come back up towards his womb where it belongs.

“Yes,” Tim whimpers. “More?”

Dick laughs, bright and genuine, full of love. “You want more? Don’t worry, baby bird. I think Dami and I can take care of that for you.” Dick slides his fingers out of Tim’s cunt and grabs his hips with both hands, pulling Tim backwards till he’s fully seated on Dick’s cock, moaning gratefully at the sensation of being full again. “Yeah, that’s better, isn’t it. Dami, c’mere.”

Damian moves over to them, coming up to pet Tim’s leg, leaning over them growling softly and radiating hot alpha arousal as Dick starts to bounce Tim up and down in his lap, just gentle little motions. Tim’s mouth falls open as he lets himself be moved up and down Dick’s cock, loving the way it feels. Dick leans back a bit, and wraps his arms around Tim’s chest to bring him down with him., letting his hips go still. “That’s it, baby bird. Spread your legs open wider.” Tim does, slightly confused, but hazy with heat and happy to do as he’s told. “Dami, start with just a finger, first.”

Tim doesn’t understand what Dick’s talking about.

And then he feels Damian’s fingertip, prodding at his entrance, slipping in next to Dick’s cock.

When Tim realizes what they’re planning, he lets out a high, broken noise, gasping and shuddering against Dick’s chest, his still untouched cock twitching painfully against his stomach. Dick pets at his side softly, gentling him. “Easy, baby bird,” Dick coos. “We’re gonna give you what you need, baby. Gonna fill you right up.”

Damian pushes a second finger in with the first, and it goes easily, as he thrusts them carefully in and out of Tim’s sloppy little pussy. “Good boy,” Damian says, working his fingers into Tim’s cunt alongside Dick’s thick cock. “Such a good omega for us.”

Tim whines, overcome by the praise, by the feeling of Damian working his cunt open. “Please,” Tim gasps out. “Please, alphas, wanna be _full_.”

Damian gives a dark, aroused growl, pushing a third finger into Tim’s cunt. Dick gives a dark growl of approval, leaning down to bite Tim’s neck, covering one of the bruises Damian left with his own teeth. “I know, sweetheart,” Dick coos sweetly. “Such a slutty little breeding bitch. What a greedy little pussy you have. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you, baby. Gonna fill you right up, split you open on two nice big alpha cocks. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby?”

Tim can only whimper and nod, rocking onto Damian’s hand, onto Dick’s cock. “Pl- please, alphas,” Tim manages, and more of his alphas give dark, approving, rumbling purrs.

“He’s ready,” Dick decides. “Dami, get up here.”

Damian gives a long, deep growl. He pulls his fingers out of Tim’s cunt and moves to arrange himself between Dick’s legs. He lines the head of his cock up with Tim’s entrance, and slowly firmly starts to push forward. Tim can only whine, helpless and overwhelmed, as Damian’s cock pushes slowly into Tim’s cunt alongside Dick’s, making him feel so goddamn _full_ , so stretched out by his alpha’s cocks.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Dick gasps out, his hips bucking up, making Tim cry out as he fucks up into him. “God, Timmy, you’re _amazing_ , you take us so well-”

Damian gives another growl, pure possessive alpha, and nudges his cock forward just a bit more, bottoming out. “Timothy. _Richard_.”

“Alpha, alpha, yes, please, yes,” Tim babbles out, grabbing at Damian, pressing his face into Damian’s chest and clutching at his back to hold himself steady. His hips moving of their own volition, grinding down onto his alphas’ cocks, reveling in that beautiful, wonderful fullness. “So good, alphas, so big, please, yes, alpha!”

Dick growls out his approval. “That’s it, omega. Such a good slut, taking our cocks so well. That’s it, ride our cocks, baby. Show us what a good whore you are.”

Tim whines, needy and submissive, and obeys as best he can, rising up and down on Dick and Damian’s cocks, stretched out so wide, so deliciously full. He rocks up and down, and they move in little motions inside of him, their cocks sliding back and forth. “Alpha, _alpha_.”

Damian and Dick both let out rumbling, pleased, possessive purrs, and like they’re reading each other’s minds, they bite down in tandem, one on either side of Tim’s neck. Tim cries out, in pure bliss, from being so full, so claimed, and rides them harder, as much as he can, working his alphas’ cocks like the good bitch he is. Their knots are starting to swell inside him, stretching him out even further, forcing his cunt impossibly wide, and Tim whimpers at the stretch, overwhelming and almost painful.

“Dami,” Dick growls out. “Dami, I’m gonna-”

Damian understands, and he pulls out of Tim’s cunt suddenly. As soon as he’s out, Dick slams in deep and comes with a snarl, his knot blowing out fat and stretching Tim right back open, sending yet another load of Dick’s creamy thick hot come deep into Tim’s cunt.

“Good bitch,” Damian purrs into Tim’s ear, his hard cock resting against Tim’s thigh. “You take alpha’s knot so well, beloved. Tell him thank you, omega. Thank alpha for giving you his come.”

Tim lets out another whine, squeezing down on Dick’s knot, milking every last drop of come out of it as best as he possibly can. “Thank you, alpha. Thank you for your come, thank you for your pups.”

Dick finishes coming with a low groan, and presses a kiss to Tim’s neck. “Oh, you’re welcome, baby. You can have all the pups you want, baby bird. You bitch for us so well, sweetheart.”

“Good bitch,” Damian whispers to him, before leaning down and kissing him gently, licking into Tim’s mouth. Tim whimpers into Damian’s mouth, rocking back on Dick’s knot. He’s in pure heaven, trapped between two of his alphas, his cunt stuffed full of Dick’s knot, Dick’s come. They stay just like that for a long while, Tim and Damian kissing softly, Dick petting gently at both of them as they’re all tangled up in Dick’s lap, warm and safe as his arms wrap around the two of them.

As Dick’s knot starts to go down, Tim breaks the kiss to say, “Again.”

Damian cocks his head to the side, but Dick laughs happily. “You got it, baby bird. Dami, get back in his cunt.”

Damian growls lowly as he nods, and he shifts back, using his hand to slide his cock back into Tim’s cunt, and Tim’s once again split open on two thick, hard alpha cocks, and it’s _incredible_. Damian buries his cock as deep as he can and fucks Tim in short, sharp little thrusts that make him gasp out with every hit.

“Good boys,” Dick murmurs, petting at Damian’s back, at Tim’s thigh, as Damian continues to fuck Tim. “That’s it, Dami, give it to him good. Breed our little bitch, Dami, go on. You two are gonna make such pretty pups, I can’t wait to see them. Go on, give him a baby, that’s it.”

Damian snarls out a warning as his thrusts start to get faster, erratic, his knot swelling up at the base of his cock, and Dick reaches down to pull his cock out of Tim’s cunt. Damian comes, growling loudly, spilling a third hot load of come deep inside Tim’s cunt, forcing it into his womb. Tim whimpers, a hand coming down to his stomach as it bloats out even further, stretching out his little womb. Ten loads of come from his alphas now, and so many more still to go.

“Such good boys,” Dick purrs, and Damian slumps over onto Tim, resting his head on Dick’s shoulder. Dick presses a soft kiss to the top of Damian’s head. “So good, lil’ D.”

Damian rolls his eyes, still breathing heavy. “Thanks, alpha,” Damian quips, all sarcasm. But there’s a little smile playing around his lips that says differently, says he means every word.

Dick smiles like he understands completely. He kisses Damian again, sweetly this time. “You’re so very welcome.” Damian flushes, and buries his face back into Dick’s chest. Dick just pets at Damian’s hair, still smiling down at both him and Tim.

Tim leans his head back onto Dick’s other shoulder and purrs softly, one hand grasping to the side until he finds Dick’s hand and can squeeze it, the other wrapped around Damian’s back. Dick and Damian answer him with their own, deeper purrs. Dick squeezes Tim’s hand, and Damian noses gently into his shoulder. Tim shuffles and smiles, happy in his alphas’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me wings!


	8. Chapter 8

“So fucking good,” Jason growls. His fingers dig into Tim’s sides as he bounces Tim up and down on his cock. “Just like that, baby.”

Tim whines helplessly. His hands are bound behind his back with soft leather cuffs, and his legs are so sore, so tired. He can’t move, can’t do anything but toss his head back, as Jason moves Tim’s body. His alphas keep passing him around between them, and Tim _loves_ it. Tim’s overwhelmed and overstimulated, the long hours of heat taking their toll on him. It feels so good, the sweet slide of Jason’s cock rubbing inside Tim’s cunt, the way Jason moves his body like it’s a toy. Tim can’t think, can’t do anything but feel.

“Always so good for us, baby bird,” Dick says. Jason’s sitting on the bed, leaning back against the wall, and Dick is lounging next to the two of them, sprawled out, one hand wrapped lazily around his own hard cock. “Look at you, baby.” Dick reaches out long, clever fingers to Tim’s distended belly, and presses down.

Tim whines from the pressure. His womb is just so _full_. His stomach’s swollen outward several inches, enough that he really does look pregnant. It’s round and bloated, stretched impossibly over every single load of come that his alphas have given him over the past two days. He doesn’t know how many, anymore. He lost count somewhere after twenty-seven, and all the wonderful fuckings he’s gotten have sort of blurred together. Tim’s so full of come, and he can feel it every time he moves, sloshing around inside him as he rocks up and down on Jason’s cock. He doesn’t know how he could possibly take any more inside of himself. But that’s how Tim’s felt for a while now, and every time, his alphas manage it, stuffing yet more of their seed into Tim’s womb. And Tim’s body stretches itself to accommodate them, his womb opening easily for them to fill. He’s stuffed full to bursting, stuffed to the brim, and his alphas just keep giving him more, and it feels so good, so fucking perfect.

On Jason’s other side, Damian is tucked in close, his eyes hot and blazing. “Perfect, beloved.” Damian slides a hand onto Tim’s belly, underneath Dick’s. It just barely brushes up against Tim’s cock, the most feather-light of touches, and Tim can’t help the yelp he gives in response, or the way his whole body shudders, clenching down on Jason’s cock.

“Fuck, baby,” Jason swears. His hands dig in more, covering Tim’s skin in pretty bruises, and he keeps moving Tim up and down, moving him how he wants him. “Dami, make him do that again.”

Damian’s answering grin is all predatory, dangerous teeth and glinting eyes. He moves his hand again, deliberately trailing one knuckle up the length of Tim’s cock.

Tim keens. “Oh _fuck_. Don’t tease me, Dami, _god-_ ”

Dick laughs, bright and delighted. His own hand dips lower, softly petting Tim’s womb, rubbing slightly at the base of his cock. Not enough to give Tim any relief, just enough to remind him that Dick _could_ , if he wanted to. “Oh, but baby bird. You’re so pretty when you squirm.” Dick leans in and gives Tim a kiss, licking gently into his mouth, like he wants to taste him all over.

Jason makes a dark noise. “Whaddya think, big bird, should we tell ‘im?”

Dick pulls back with a grin, looking right into Tim’s face, eyes sparkling. “I dunno, little wing. What do you say, B? Should we tell him?” Dick turns to look at Bruce. He’s leaned up against the wall, within arm’s reach, watching them all with an expression of unmistakable fondness and pride. And arousal, that too. Bruce isn’t touching himself, but his big alpha cock is hard and heavy, leaning against his abs.

Bruce smiles softly at them all. “Your call, Dick. Whenever you’re ready.”

Dick’s answering grin is so dazzling, it’s like a supervillain’s ray reflected off a handful of stolen diamonds.

“Tell him, Richard,” Damian says. Tim can smell the excitement coming off of Damian, the way it mixes with the way the nest reeks of sex, the heavy, delicious musk of rutting alpha scent hanging thick in the air.

Dick turns back to Tim, and leans in close to his ear, murmuring softly. “You’re pregnant, baby bird.”

It takes a minute for it to sink in. Especially with the way Jason’s still moving him, fucking into him easily, steadily. And then, Tim realizes what Dick said.

“Are you-” Tim breaks himself off with a helpless little noise. “Alphas, are you sure?”

Jason pulls Tim down, seating him fully on his cock. “Damn sure,” Jason growls. He sinks his teeth into Tim’s neck, hard and painful, and Tim cries out from the claiming gesture, and from the sharp, bright pain of Jason’s teeth.

“You caught,” Bruce confirms, his low, gravely voice drifting gently across the bed. “We can all smell it, sweetheart.”

Damian leans in and nuzzles his face into Tim’s hair, his hand planted possessively over Tim’s womb. “You did it. Our perfect omega, you did it.”

Tim feels like he could cry. He’s so thrilled he can’t believe it. He doesn’t know what to say. “Alphas,” Tim manages, and it’s more like a broken sob. He tugs against the leather cuffs around his wrists, wanting to move, wanting to do _something_ , but they stay put, holding him right where his alphas want him.

“We’ve got you,” Dick says, petting gently at his stomach. Even those light touches put pressure on Tim’s overly stretched, stuffed womb, and Tim cries out, overcome.

“Always,” Jason growls out. He grinds his cock into Tim’s cunt, using his firm grip on Tim’s hips to keep him fully seated in Jason’s lap. Jason’s knot is starting to grow, swelling and filling up Tim’s cunt yet again, and it feels so good, feels like coming home, to be full again, full of one of his alpha’s knots. “We’ve always got you, baby. That’s a fuckin promise.”

Tim makes a soft, high noise. “Promise?”

The nest fills with growls, all of his alphas rumbling out their agreement.

“Promise,” Jason snarls out. And then, with a last snap of his hips, he’s coming, knot blowing wide. Tim lets out a pitiful little whimper as Jason fills him with come, his womb somehow stretching to let in every last drop that his alphas want to give him.

“That’s it, baby bird,” Dick coos. “Our good little omega, all bred up. Took everything we gave you. Caught with all our pups. Such a good omega.” And finally, _finally_ , his warm hand moves to engulf Tim’s cock.

Tim whines in pleasure and relief. “Alpha, _please_.”

Dick wraps his hand around Tim’s little cock and starts to stroke, his grip hot and firm. “That’s it, baby bird. Come for your alphas. You earned it, getting all bred up for us. Nice and pregnant, just like we wanted.”

Tim’s so close to the edge a stiff breeze could do it. He comes with a scream, his cock twitching violently in Dick’s hand, spilling come all over Dick’s fingers, all over the bed. Tim squeezes down hard on Jason’s knot, cunt clenching and fluttering over and over as he comes. His vision goes pure white, nothing but pleasure, nothing but bliss.

Jason growls behind him. “That’s it, baby. Milk my knot, that’s it.”

“Such a good boy,” Bruce rumbles. The heavy weight of his hand suddenly appears on Tim’s forehead, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes, and Tim moans softly, turning his face into Bruce’s palm.

“Beautiful, beloved,” Damian purrs, still petting softly over Tim’s distended stomach.

Dick strokes Tim through it, working his cock through the aftershocks as he mewls as squirms in Jason’s lap. Then, he relaxes against Tim’s side. Tim leans back into Jason’s chest. His arms are awkwardly trapped between them, and Tim makes a disgruntled little noise.

“Lean forward, baby,” Jason says, lowly. Tim obliges, bending over so Jason can get at his wrists. Jason undoes the buckles, freeing Tim’s wrists from the thick, soft leather, and setting the cuffs aside. Jason rubs at Tim’s wrists gently, massaging them with his thumbs. Tim gives a soft, sleepy little purr in response. He’s absolutely exhausted, hopelessly worn out, and it’s all he can do to let his four alphas lavish him with pets and soft touches, covering him with praise and warmth, relaxing into the center of the happy pile that the five of them make.

Tim’s starting to fall asleep when he feels Jason’s knot go down. Dick nudges at Tim’s shoulder softly. “Lean forwards, baby bird. Up on your knees.”

Tim makes a sleepy, mumbled noise of protest, but he leans forwards, lifting up off of Jason’s cock and coming to rest on all fours. There’s a familiar press of thick, hard, unyielding silicone at his hole, and Tim can’t help a whimper of complaint as he’s plugged up again, his womb protesting being so damn full.

“Shhhhhh,” Dick murmurs, petting his back softly. “I know, baby bird, but it’s just for a minute. C’mere. Come with me, we’ll clean you up.”

Dick gently guides Tim to crawl to the side of the bed, then gets up and gathers Tim into his arms. Tim gives a happy little hum, nosing into the crook of Dick’s neck as Dick carries him out of the nest and towards the bathroom.

“Alpha,” Tim mutters softly, sleepy and fuzzy, sated and content. He licks at Dick’s neck, then mouths at Dick’s shoulder, just enjoying the way Dick’s bare skin tastes, the way it feels good to have something to lick and mouth at. “M’alpha.”

Dick chuckles softly. “That’s right, Timmy. Your alpha.” He moves to put Tim down, then, settling him into the bathtub. “Can you stand, baby?”

Tim makes a grumpy little noise, but he gets his feet under him. Dick guides his legs apart, moves his hands up against the wall, so that Tim’s leaning up against the wall face-first, legs spread, ass stuck out behind him.

“That’s so good,” Dick praises. He strokes down Tim’s back, and Tim melts under the soft touch. One of Dick’s hands slip between Tim’s legs, and start tugging at the base of the plug. “So good, omega. Stay just like that for me.” Dick tugs again, then smoothly pulls the plug out with a _pop_. He sets it to the side, continuing to stroke Tim’s back gently.

Come starts to drip out of Tim’s cunt. Just in little bits, at first. Tiny little dribbles. It makes the lips of his cunt sopping wet. Then, it starts to leak down the insides of his thighs, making everything damp. Gravity starts to do its work, and the come really starts to spill out, running down Tim’s legs. Tim moans softly, leaning his forehead into the cold tile.

“So good, baby bird,” Dick murmurs. His hand moves to Tim’s stomach again, more feather-light, gentle touches. “You can let it out now, that’s it.”

And then Dick _pushes_. Firmly, intently, pushes the flat of his palm hard into Tim’s stomach.

Tim keens. “ _Dick_.” The pressure is so much, so intense, forcing the come out of his womb just like it was forced in. Rivulets of hot alpha come start to pour out of him now, coating his legs in hot, thick, white liquid. It falls onto the ceramic bottom of the tub, splashing up and covering Tim’s feet, splattering Dick’s legs where he stands next to Tim.

“I’ve got you, baby bird,” Dick says softly. He pushes again, rubbing firm circles into Tim’s stomach. With his other hand, he’s gripping Tim’s shoulder firmly, holding him still. “I’ve got you.”

The come is pouring out of Tim now, great rushes of it, flooding out of him in waves and Tim gives a helpless little moan. The comes starts to fill up the bathtub. The warm white liquid, all of his alphas’ gifts, rising steadily in the tub, until it’s covered his and Dick’s feet. Tim’s absolutely covered, the entire bottom half of his body drenched with it, absolutely covered in his alphas’ come.

“So good,” Dick says, all warm and pleased. He keeps pushing one firm hand into Tim’s womb, rubbing the come out of him. With the other, he reaches down and starts tugging at Tim’s little cock again, easily coaxing it up into hardness. “You see that, baby bird? See how much your alphas love you?”

“Yes,” Tim gasps out. He’s looking at it, the way the tub is steadily filling up with come, the way he’s completely soaked with it, covered in his alphas’ scents inside and out. Tim can hardly believe he ever took that much liquid inside of himself, that he was able to do it for his alphas.

“We love you so _much_ , baby bird,” Dick promises. He strokes at Tim’s cock, rubbing at the head with his thumb, making Tim whimper in pleasure. “So much. We’ll give you anything you need, baby. Anything you want. See how much we gave you, baby bird? You’ve been so good, taking every drop of your alphas’ come into your precious little womb.”

“Dick,” Tim mewls out, hips bucking forwards into Dick’s touch. The last drops of come spill lazily out of his cunt, dribbling into the mess below him. “ _Alpha_.”

“Alpha’s got you,” Dick says, voice dark and low and unmistakably alpha. “You smell so fucking _good_ , Timmy. Do you have any idea? You absolutely _reek_ of bred, smell so full of our pups, our come. I can’t get enough of it, baby bird, it tastes so fucking perfect, the scent of you all pregnant with our pups.”

Dick’s words make Tim shudder, shivering in his grasp. “Please,” Tim begs. “Alpha, please.”

Dick growls, low and pleased. “Come for me, omega.”

Tim obeys almost instantly, coming with a high whine. His own come splatters onto the wall, joining the giant mess of hot come in the bottom of the tub.

“Good boy, Timmy,” Dick says. He presses a kiss to Tim’s forehead, and then a bite to Tim’s neck for good measure. Tim shudders under Dick’s teeth, feeling a crashing wave of submission take him over.

Dick unstoppers the tub and turns on the showerhead. Warm water washes all the come away down the drain, spraying lovely hot water over Tim’s aching muscles. Dick soaps him down gently, washing him off and getting him nice and clean. Tim’s exhausted, and he lets Dick do it, barely staying on his feet, and only moving when Dick nudges him.

When Tim’s all cleaned up, Dick lifts him carefully out of the tub. He dries him off with a soft, fluffy towel, and then carries him back to the nest. The other alphas are waiting for them there. They’ve clearly gone off for their own showers, and the sheets have been changed, so everything is fresh and clean and soft.

Tim crawls into the center of the nest and fairly collapses. Damian tucks in close to him on one side, and Dick comes behind him, slinging one leg and one arm over Damian and Tim both, and spooning behind Damian. On his other side Bruce lays down flat, and Jason sprawls in the space between Bruce and Tim. It’s all warm and soft and cozy, surrounded by his wonderful, big strong alphas, cuddled up between them.

Tim’s just about to drift off when the thought really hits him.

He’s _pregnant_.

Really and truly. He’s actually pregnant now. He’s really going to have his alphas’ pups, just like he’s so desperately wanted for so long.

It’s the happiest thought Tim’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my favorite!


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m sorry,” Tim says faintly. He grabs at Dick’s hand and squeezes hard, looking back up at the nurse. “Could you say that again, please?”

The nurse, an older omega woman, smiles down at him kindly. “The ultrasound is clear. You’re having six healthy pups.”

“Six,” Dick echoes. He squeezes Tim’s hand back just as hard, and there’s an unmistakable spike of claiming alpha pheromones in his scent. “ _Six_.”

The nurse nods at him, giving an understanding look to the clearly flabbergasted alpha. “Yes, certainly a big litter. But not unheard of when an omega has multiple alphas. And, everything looks just the way we want it to at this stage. You’ve got quite the omega there.”

Dick turns towards Tim, and they share a look. There’s such a fierce pride in Dick’s eyes, Tim can hardly stand it. “I sure do.”

“All the sires won’t be clear until the pups are born,” the nurse continues. “And it’s difficult to guess sex or dynamic at this stage. But if I had to put a wager on it, I think you’ve got one set of identical twins, and then four singles.”

“That’s amazing,” Tim says, stunned. “You’re sure? They’re all okay?”

There’s a little glimmer of soothing, comforting scent from the nurse. “Yes, honey. Every single one, looking just perfect.”

Dick squeezes Tim’s hand again. He looks positively ecstatic, with a scent to match. “See, baby bird?” He noses at Tim’s cheek briefly, a comforting, scenting touch. “Perfect. Just like you.”

**…**

They get back to the parking garage and climb into the car afterward. They both just sit there for a second in stunned silence.

“I’m having _six pups_ ,” Tim says finally, still sort of dumbfounded. “Dick, I-”

Dick practically crawls into the passenger seat to cut Tim off with a kiss. It’s soft and sweet and deep, and Dick’s arms wrap around him in a full octopus hold. Tim pulls Dick in just as close, letting his alpha lick softly into his mouth.

Dick pulls back, and his eyes are just burning, fierce joy and pride. It’s the most alpha Tim’s ever seen him. Definitely the most alpha Tim’s ever _smelled_ him, the rich musky pheromones quickly filling up the small space of the car. Dick keeps a firm hold on Tim’s shoulder with one hand, pinning him squarely down into the passenger seat, and his other hand slips underneath Tim’s shirt. Dick places a gentle, protective hand on Tim’s belly. He’s already starting to show, his stomach clearly gently rounded and curving out over the place where his womb is slowly starting to expand with his alphas’ babies. With _six_ of them.

“Didn’t I warn you, baby bird?” Dick says softly. He’s got a glittering grin, and it’s so classically Dick it makes Tim’s heart melt. Dick just looks so _happy_ , as if the overwhelming joy running through his scent wasn’t enough. “I told you, if you let us all breed you, you were gonna end up with a nice big litter. And now look at you.”

“Dick,” Tim breathes, looking up into Dick’s eyes. “Dick, I’m having _six pups_.”

Dick growls, low and long, a deep, rumbling thing that fills the entire car. “You’re having six babies for us, omega. You’re amazing, baby bird. You’re so fucking perfect.” He leans in for another kiss, and Tim moans softly into Dick’s mouth as he’s kissed slowly, sweetly, and thoroughly. The thick, heavy scent of alpha arousal starts to rise around them, and Tim can feel Dick’s cock pressing against his thigh where Dick’s ranged above him.

Tim pulls back, breathing heavy, and looks up at Dick, quirking an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t we get home and tell the others?”

Dick’s answering grin is wicked, pure mischief. “I think they can wait a little longer, baby bird.” Dick’s hands start roaming, and one of them finds its way up Tim’s shirt, finding one of his tits and grabbing it, giving the nipple a firm pinch. Tim gives a little yelp, the sweet pleasure-pain sending a rush of heat directly between his legs, and he squirms underneath Dick.

Dick gives a dark little purr, trailing his other hand up to Tim’s mouth. He pushes two fingers against Tim’s bottom lip, and Tim opens for them eagerly. His tongue darts down Dick’s long fingers, before he laps his lips around them and sucks intently. Dick gives another purr and starts to move his fingers back and forth, fucking Tim’s mouth with his fingers. Tim lets his eyes fall closed and starts to move his head back and forth. Dick gives another pleased purr, pushing his fingers all the way into Tim’s mouth. Tim takes Dick’s fingers down deep into his throat, suckling happily and drooling around them. “That’s it, baby bird. Such a good omega.”

Tim gives a muffled moan around the fingers in his mouth, feeling the way he’s starting to get so wet, slick soaking into his panties. Dick gives a pleased hum, gently stroking Tim’s tongue with his fingers. “Aw, the baby bird likes that. You know you look so much cuter when you have something in your mouth.”

Tim gives a soft whine, lapping his tongue at Dick’s fingers. Dick pulls his fingers out of his mouth, and Tim pants, mouth still open. He blinks his eyes open, looking up at Dick hopefully. Dick gives a soft chuckle. “You want me to fill your mouth back up, baby bird?”

Tim nods, squirming in his seat. “Please, alpha?”

Dick scoots backwards into the driver’s seat and spreads his legs open wide, one down, one up on the seat. Dick glances quickly out the window, then reaches down to unzip his pants. “Come here, Timmy.”

Tim gets up on his knees and crawls forwards, bending down to lick at Dick’s cock. It tastes so good, all musky and alpha. Tim wraps his lips around the head gently, suckling softly at it, savoring the salty-bitter taste of Dick’s precome on his tongue.

“I can’t believe you, baby bird,” Dick murmurs gently. He tangles his fingers into Tim’s hair, the pads of his fingers rubbing gentle patterns into Tim’s scalp. “What a perfect little breeder you turned out to be.”

Tim gives a soft, muffled whine around Dick’s cock at his praise. Dick pushes on the back of Tim’s head, and Tim obediently goes down farther, taking more of Dick’s cock into his mouth. Tim feels the tip of Dick’s cock pushing at the back of his throat and pushes down more, taking it all the way inside of him, till his lips are wrapped around the very base of Dick’s cock, his face pressed into Dick’s hip.

Dick lets out a low groan, with just a hint of growl underneath it. “That’s it, baby bird.” He starts to rock his hips up into Tim’s mouth, steadily fucking Tim’s throat. Tim grabs onto Dick’s legs and hangs on for the ride.

“So good,” Dick growls out, fucking hard into Tim’s mouth. “Our perfect breeding bitch, aren’t you? The best pack bitch. Such a good little baby bird, take our cocks so well. Took all our fucking pups so well, didn’t you? Nice and full of pups now.”

Tim whines out his agreement around Dick’s cock. He’s still sort of stunned by how many babies he’s having. He knows Dick was sure he’d have four pups, one from each sire, but _six_? That’s… god, that’s something else, isn’t it.

Tim’s going to get so _huge_.

“That’s it,” Dick pants out, fucking hard down Tim’s throat. “That’s a good boy. You gonna be a good boy and swallow alpha’s come?”

Tim can only whine, the noise muffled by the thick fat alpha cock down his throat, and whine as best as he can, lips and tongue working eagerly at Dick’s cock as his knot starts to slowly swell in Tim’s mouth, begging for Dick’s come as best he can with his mouth full.

Dick growls, pure alpha, and grabs Tim by the hair at the back of his neck, twisting hard and shoving Tim’s head down as he comes, snarling lowly. Dick’s knot blows out wide, stretching Tim’s cheeks out to their limit, and he comes, hot waves of come pouring down Tim’s throat. Tim can’t do anything but swallow, over and over and over, taking down every drop of Dick’s huge load of come, taking what his alpha gives him, making his alpha happy.

“Good boy,” Dick says, breathing heavy. He pets at Tim’s head as he finishes coming, gently carding his fingers through Tim’s hair. “Such a good omega.” Dick reaches forward, to where Tim’s kneeling on the passenger seat, and slips his hand down the back of Tim’s pants, over his panties. Dick starts rubbing at Tim’s pussy through the panties, which are damp, fairly soaked through from Tim’s slick. Tim makes a muffled noise around Dick’s big knot as Dick teases at his cunt, so wet and hot and _empty_.

Dick gives a soft laugh. “Oh, baby. That’s a pussy that needs a cock in it, isn’t it.”

Tim whines in agreement, trying to rock back into Dick’s touch without jostling the knot in his mouth. But Dick just gives his cunt a gentle pat, and then takes his hand away, leaving Tim wet and needy.

Tim whines in protest, but Dick just shifts in the driver’s seat and grabs Tim by the hair to bring Tim with him. “Here we are, baby bird. That’s it. Time to go home.” Dick pushes Tim down into place, keeping him firmly seated on his knot with a gentle hand to the back of the head, and starts the car. “Let’s go home to the pack, baby.”

The drive home takes _forever_.

Tim’s jaw is aching, his mouth stretched wide around Dick's fat knot. His cunt is aching, from being so wet and so empty, smelling one of his alphas, tasting their come, but not getting fucked like he needs. And all he can think about is how many pups he’s having, what a big litter his alphas gave him, how fat and swollen with pups he’s going to get.

He’s going to be a _mama_. To _six pups_.

The thought is both exhilarating and scary, wonderful and terrifying all at once.

Dick just drives, music filtering through the car radio, idly petting at Tim’s head. Tim suckles gently on Dick’s knot as he drives, and a few times is rewarded with an appreciative little groan. He gets shifted a little as Dick moves his leg to press the pedals, but Dick’s careful not to jostle him too much, and they get home in one piece.

They roll into the garage just as Dick’s knot finally finishes going down. But Tim doesn’t try to pull back, just waits, sucking softly, with a cock deep in his throat, to be told that he’s allowed to sit up.

Dick gives it a few extra minutes, petting at Tim’s hair, rubbing at his shoulders. Tim’s cunt is still so wet, and still up in the air where he’s balanced on his knees and elbows. He just wishes someone would touch it.

Finally, Dick grabs a handful of Tim’s hair and pulls him back. “Okay, baby bird.” He leans down to kiss Tim, and Tim moans softly into his mouth. “I think I’ve hogged you long enough. Let’s go tell your other alphas the good news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, an anon commented saying that it would be great if Tim got knocked up with five pups because one of the alphas gave him twins. Clearly, I completely loved that idea. If you're still out there, anon, this one's for you!


End file.
